Here's Your Chance To Be A Star!
by hotflower06
Summary: When American Idol comes to Forks everyone wants to be a star. But how will the judges react? Who will shine and who will have their dreams ruined? Read and find out!
1. American Idol Is Coming To Forks!

**Author's Note: This just came to me, and I wondered what would happen if American Idol came to Forks. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Babe or American Idol.**

* * *

EPOV (Emmett's)

I was bored out of my mind, so bored I actually decided to read the paper a thing I rarely do. Usually when im bored I go look for Rosalie but she was out shopping with Alice, even though she and I were supposed to be on our honeymoon. Which meant staying out of the public eye. Also if Rosalie is not here I will also tease Edward about him being a virgin, but he was on a date with Bella.

So really there was nothing for me to do, so I grabbed the paper off the coffee table and began reading. It was filled with reports about Seattle killings but I wasn't really interested so I flipped to the comics. But today they just weren't as funny, so I looked at the movies showing even though our family wouldn't see any because if Jasper.

As I looked through the movies they were showing I noticed an advertisement, it took up half of a page. And in bold letters said, "do you think you could be the next American Idol?" then it posted towns where the auditions would be held and the dates, as I looked down the list I noticed Forks as one of the city's where the auditions were being held.

_This could be fun_ I thought folding the newspaper back up and placing it on the coffee table. _Yes this could be very fun_.

--

APOV

Rosalie and me were looking around the store Babe; I had found a few things that I knew would look great on Bella and some things for myself of course.

"Do you think this is good for me?" asked Rosalie lifting up a red mini skirt and white tank.

"The skirt yes, the tank no, how about you try this," I said handing her a navy blouse.

"Isn't that too patriotic?" she asked, eyeing the blouse with her topaz eyes

"Well so is the white and red," I answered, she nodded

"True, are you going to get all that?" she asked pointing at my armful of clothes.

"Yes, but most of it is for Bella," I replied

"Don't you think she has enough clothes?" Rosalie asked

"Im shocked Rosalie, you know you can never have enough clothes," I answered, "Just look at your closet for instance, you must have at least 100 offits," I added

"Actually I have 110," she said

"Still you can't have enough," I said then pointed at the skirt in her hands

After that action I began having a vision

"Hello im Ryan Secrest and your watching American Idol, today we are having auditions in Forks Washington," said Ryan

"Alice what is it?" Rose asked breaking me out of my vision

"It was Ryan Secrest announcing the auditions for American Idol in Forks," I answered

"Really? There will be auditions here?" she asked smiling, Rose absolutely loved American Idol it was her second favorite thing in the world, the first obliviously was Emmett.

"Yep," I nodded

"Awesome," she said

**

* * *

**

AN: I know it's short but I hoped you liked it!


	2. Bella's Chance To Shine

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy! Here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

BPOV

I wasn't really sure how this happened but somehow the whole Cullen family was convinced we should all try out for American Idol. What had happened to trying to be conspicuous? I thought they didn't want to get noticed, because going on American Idol would defiantly get people's attention.

Right now I was sitting listening to people talking and singing random songs I noticed Jessica and Lauren chatting away.

"Hello, and what's your name?" asked Ryan Secrest who magically appeared next to me.

"Bella Swan," I said, not really paying attention to him or the camera in front of us

"So Bella are you trying out?" he asked me

"Yep," I said with a nod

"Do you think you'll make it to Hollywood?" Ryan asked

"I don't know," I answered

Before Ryan could say anything else Edward walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "Your turn love," he said then gave me a gentle kiss.

"Ok," I said, jumping up from my seat and walking to the door

When I entered the room Randy said, "So your name is Isabella Swan?"

"Bella," I corrected, I thought I wrote that on the sheet

"Ok Bella what will you be singing for us today?" asked Paula

When she asked that I was reminded I had nothing planned, I thought back to the song I knew the best.

"Um Love Song by Sara Bareilles," I answered; it had been on the radio so much that I knew every line perfectly or at least I hoped.

"Ok go ahead," said Simon in a bored tone

I began singing softly

Head underwater  
And they tell me  
To breathe easy  
for a while

"Can you sing louder?" asked Paula I nodded

Breathing gets harder, even  
I know that  
Made room for me;  
it's too  
soon to see  
If I'm happy in  
your hands  
unusually hard to hold on to

"even louder," said Simon who now looked anoyed, _was he always this rude?_ I thought

Just then something inside of me made me sing louder, I felt confident like no one could bring me down I'll have to thank Jasper later.

Blank stares at  
blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this  
hard on me  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one,  
you see  
I'm not gonna write you  
a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
Or you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to  
stay  
If all you have is leavin',  
Imma need a better reason  
To write you  
a love song today, today, yea  
I learned the hard way  
That they all say  
Things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks  
deep down under you and  
Your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high  
and dry  
Convince me  
to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you  
hear me as I am  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one,  
you see  
I'm not gonna write you  
a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you  
to stay  
If all you have is leavin',  
Imma need a better reason  
To write you  
a love song today  
Promise me  
that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see  
with daylight,  
my guide,  
gone  
'cause I believe there's a way  
you can love me  
Because I say  
I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one,  
you see  
I'm not gonna write you  
a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
make or break in this  
Is that why you wanted a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one,  
you see  
I'm not gonna write you  
a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you  
to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas  
when I believe that  
There's a reason to  
Write you  
a love song today (today)yea  
yea yea yea

I was amazed that they let me sing the whole song and waited for their coments.

"Ok, so you had a rough start but once you actually started singing at a reasonble volume it was pretty good," said Simon, I smiled

"I think it was fantastic! Amazing, amazing wonderful job!" said Paula, my smile grew bigger

"Look at you, you may have had a rough start but you did a great job," Randy said

"So should she got to hollywood?" asked Paula

"Yes," said Simon

"Abosulutely," said Paula

"Ok Bella your going to hollywood!" shouted Randy

"Thank you!" I said

Once I grabbed the ticket I ran to the door, well actually I ran into the door and fell down.

"Wrong door it's the other," said Simon

I nodded my cheeks covered by my blush as I left the room I ran into edward's open arms.

"I knew you could do it!" he whispered into my neck

* * *

**AN: Hope you like the story so far! Please review!**


	3. Is He On Steroids?

**Author's Note: Yeah thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, American Idol, Love Song, or Im Not Crazy**

* * *

EPOV (Emmett's)

_Yes it was my turn! Finally! I knew I could sing but should I or make a complete fool of myself. On one hand being famous would rock! I would have so much money and all the girls would want me. Well actually that was already mostly true I was rich! But girls just weren't interested in me, not like how they were for Edward and Jasper. I thought a girl liked her guy buff, if that was true then why weren't they flocking around me? I was buff, actually I am probably the most buff_ I thought flexing my biceps yep I should be irresistible but im not.

_Maybe it was my wife she was a little possessive of me but I guess I am the same with her I hate when other guys ogle at her like she's some new candy and they are little kids. Well it's not like I want to date anyone other then Rose, she is my only love. Its just well I guess im jealous of the attention my brothers get, _my thoughts were interrupted by Rose's shouting.  
"Emmett it's your turn!" she shouted

I nodded and walked into the room, and was greeted by Paula.

"So your name is Emmett Cullen, tell us something about yourself," slurred Paula

"Uh well I like bears," I said it was the first thing that came to mind

"Interesting," Paula said

"Ok, so why do you think you could be the next American Idol?" asked Simon

"Because I want it," I lied, I didn't really want it but it would be fun. Anyway I wouldn't be the first vampire to win American Idol.

"Ok dog what ya gonna sing for us?" asked Randy, he was the only one who could call me dog there was no way I wanted to be associated with those mutts from La Push.

"Im going to sing Im not crazy by Matchbox20," I said

"Ok, begin," Simon, said

I took in an unnecessary breath for dramatic reasons and began singing

All day staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night hearing voices telling me that  
I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good  
For something  
Hold on feeling like I'm heading for a  
Break down and I dunno why  
I'm not crazy  
I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then You'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy  
I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
Talking to myself in public  
And dulging glances on the train  
And I know I know that they've all been talking about me  
I can hear their whisper  
And it makes me feel that there must be something wrong with me  
After all the hours thinking somehow I've lost my mind  
I'm not crazy  
I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy  
I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
I've been talking in my sleep  
Soon they'll come to get me  
And they're taking me away  
I'm not crazy  
I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy  
I'm just a little impaired I know  
Right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
And how I used to be  
How I used to be  
I'm just a little lonely  
How I used to be  
How I used to be  
I'm just a little unwell

Once I finished Paula gave me a standing applause both Randy and Simon tried to get her back in her chair.

"I think we can all say you have a great voice," said Randy, I smiled at his comment

"Thanks," I said

"No thank you, I haven't heard a voice that good since I don't know when but it was great I really enjoyed it!" said Paula

"I wonder why we didn't come to Forks sooner we have seen some really interesting people so far today," said Simon

"So does this mean im going to Hollywood?" I asked

"I say yes," said Paula

"Me too," Randy agreed

"Emmett your going to Hollywood," said Simon

"Oh my gosh really?" I asked

"Yep," Paula said

"Can I give you guys a hug?" I asked

Paula nodded; I walked over and gave each a bear hug

"Thanks again," I said before grabbing my golden ticket and leaving the room

When I left I heard them say

"Was he on steroids?" asked Paula, I laughed at the comment

"Yeah you got a golden ticket!" shouted Rose she was actually jumping up and down I never realized she like this show so much.

"Ok Edward it's your turn," said Alice

**

* * *

**

AN: Hope you like the story so far! Please review!


	4. What A Nice Boy

**Author's Note: Here's Edwards turn! Hope you enjoy chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, American Idol, or Iris by the Goo Goo dolls**

* * *

EPOV (Edward)

"Edward it's your turn." Said Alice

_Those were not the words I wanted to hear_

"Go on Edward if I can do it so can you," said Bella

"Your right," I said without thinking

"So go ahead," said Alice

"Hey where's Ryan?" asked Rosalie

"Oh yeah where did he go?" asked Alice who was acting along with Rose

_'He's in the supplies closet tied up Jasper put him there after he flirted with me'_ thought Alice

I smiled at that im glad I wasn't the only one annoyed about how flirtatious he was.

With that thought I decided to go face the judges

"So your Edward Cullen by any chance are you related to Emmett Cullen?" asked Paula looking down at her sheet.

"Yes, he is my older brother," I answered

She looked up and seemed shocked by my appearance _'my god is good looks a big thing in the family?'_ she thought.

"So tell us an interesting thing about yourself," Simon said trying to get Paula to stop gawking at me

"Im engaged sir," I answered

_'Oh he's polite as well I could like this guy'_ thought Simon I smiled at that thought

"Who's the lucky lady?" asked Randy, Paula was still staring at me I was beginning to feel uncomfortable but soon it was replaced with calmness.

"Bella Swan," I said

"Didn't she try out earlier?" asked Paula who had finally stopped staring at me

"Yep, so what will you sing for us today?" asked Randy

"Iris by Goo Goo Dolls," I said, this song reminded me of Bella and our relationship.

" Ok began," Simon, said

I began

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow._

_You're the closest heaven that I'll ever be,_

_And I don't want to go home right now._

_And all I can taste is this moment,_

_And all I can breathe is your life,_

_And sooner or later it's over,_

I_ just don't want to miss you tonight._

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,_

_Or the moment of the truth in your lies._

_When everything feels like the movies,_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive._

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am._

Once I was finished I listened to their thoughts

_'It was good but was it good enough?'_ thought Randy

_'Does this nail polish match my shoes?'_ thought Paula

_'Mmm he's a nice guy but his voice just wasn't as good as his brother'_ thought Simon

_What im not as good as Emmett?_ I thought

"Ok so here's the thing dog your good and that's all that matters right now," said Randy

"Yeah what he said," said Paula still looking down at her red and white wedges and pink nails.

"I think your good enough for Hollywood," said Simon

"Welcome to Hollywood," said Randy

"Thanks," I said bowing my head

I grabbed my ticket and left the room

_'What a nice boy'_ thought Simon

* * *

**AN: Hope you like the story so far! Please review! And don't worry not everyone is going and I have a few surprises up my sleeves.**


	5. Lauren Is The New Britney?

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, American Idol, or Not Like That by Ashley Tisdale**

* * *

LPOV (Lauren)

I was listening to Ashley Tisdale preparing for my audition, that I was going to ace but still I needed to be completely ready. When Jessica tapped me on my shoulder breaking me out of my mantra, oh yeah I forgot to tell you about the mantra it goes. I am beautiful and wonderful and Bella's not I am beautiful and wonderful and Bella's not. Anyways back to Jessica's tapping

"What!" I shouted, I wasn't trying to sound harsh and mean but she should have quit tapping me when I was preparing myself.

"Uh," she said, sometimes Jessica can be such a nut brain, "It's Edward he just got a golden ticket," she said

My ears perked up at the sound of his name, so he was also auditioning I wasn't surprised it was rumored that all the Cullen's had voices of angels. Really hot angels, sorry I just got lost in my thoughts of Edward, oh great Jessica is staring at me waiting for a reply.

"Well of course he did because after all we will be in the top too I will of course win but he will be the runner up and he will dump Bella for me after hearing my voice. We will fall in love and live happily ever after," I said dreamily.

"09123!" somebody called

"Lauren that's your number," pointed out Jessica

I looked down at my sticker

"Yep, wish me luck," I said jumping up from my seat and walking to the door

When I entered all the judges were staring at me I could guess why my offit was pretty over the top. You see I was wearing fantasia leather pants that fit my bum perfectly and a tight white tank; to say it short I looked hot!

"So Lauren what will you be singing first?" asked Paula

"Not Like That by Ashley Tisdale," I said

"Ok began," Paula, said

"K," I said taking a breath and preparing myself

_I feel oh, so glamorous _

I began with making an X with my arms in front of me  
_Lookin' super fabulous  
Sometimes I'm insecure_

I removed my arms from my chest and pulled my head down  
_Something I can't ignore_

Pulled my head back up  
_All the flashin' cameras_

Made a camera with my fingers  
_Try my best to handle it  
I'm just the girl next door_

Did the knocking on someone's door  
_I can hear the rumors take aaa..._  
I blew a kiss at Simon  
_All the girls in the club got their eyes on me_

I began shaking my hips  
_I can tell by the look that they want to be_  
_Be hot, hot, hot like that_

I pointed at myself

_No, it's not, not, not like that  
All the girls in the club got their eyes on me_

I stopped shaking my hips  
_They put me down because their jealousy  
But I'm not, not I'm not that girl  
And it's not, not, no, it's not my world  
All the girls in the club got their eyes on me_

I began doing my hip movements again as I did this I heard laughter from the judges but carried on anyway.  
_I can tell by the look that they want to be  
Be hot, hot, hot like that_

I pointed at me again  
"Ok that's enough," said Simon

Paula and Randy were still laughing

"So am I going to Hollywood?" I asked

"It was like watching Britney's comeback over again," said Simon in a bored voice

"I agree with Simon, how old are you Lauren?" asked Paula

"18 nearly 19," I said

"I suggest you wear something that wasn't made before you were born," said Paula

"Ok so Lauren all you did was sing a song out of tune and dance," said Randy

"I did not," I said

"Ok lets have a vote, it's a no for me," said Simon

"No, sorry," said Paula

"It's a no for me sorry your not going to Hollywood," said Randy

"What?" I asked

"Your not going to Hollywood," said Paula

"You'll be sorry," I said before running out the door

"So are you going to Hollywood?" asked Jessica

"No," I said glumly

**

* * *

**

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! In reviews you can tell me who you want to see next


	6. Mike Is All Alone

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! And since singersk8rgirl426 is the first to suggest Mike will be next. And then Carlisle for EdwardsOtherWoman will be in the next chapter. And thanks me-twilighter I thought Iris would be good for Edward.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, American Idol, or Open Your Eyes by Snow Patrol**

* * *

MPOV (Mike)

_I really had no clue why I was here; I guess one reason was because my girlfriend Jessica wanted me to be here to support her. But she ran off with Lauren and I was now by myself. Reason two I heard the Cullen's would be here so Bella was probably too. And reason three maybe I could try out I did used to get singing lessons._

I leaned back in my seat listening to the murmurs of the people around me, I could recognize some voices it was Ryan Seacrest and it was coming from the supplies closet. I walked over to the closet and opened it, out came Ryan he seemed angry.

"Thanks kid," he said patting my shoulder and then he ran down the hallway.

"No problem," I said a little too late he had already left

"09124!" someone shouted

I looked down at my sticker with my number and saw the numbers matched, I walked to the door that either would lead me to my fate.

"Mike Newton?" asked Randy looking down at his paper

"Yes sir," I answered

"Why do you think you could be the next American idol?" asked Paula

"Because I want it," I answered

"What will you be singing?" asked Simon

"Open Your Eyes by Snow Patrol," I said

"Ok began when you're ready," said Paula

_All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you  
My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
And I'm getting so tired and so old  
The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine  
Tell me that you'll open your eyes x4  
Get up, get out, get away from these liars  
'Cause they don't get your soul or your fire  
Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time  
Every minute from this minute now  
We can do what we like anywhere  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine_  
_Tell me that you'll open your eyes x8_

_All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you_

"Wow," said Paula _I hope she means wow in a good way_

"That was unexpected," said Randy _what was?_

"It wasn't perfect but it wasn't bad," said Simon

"I say yes, what about you Simon?" asked Paula turning to Simon

"No for me," said Simon

"Well I say yes," said Randy

I waited to see if I was going to Hollywood

"Your going to Hollywood!" shouted Paula

"Thank You!" I said

I grabbed the ticket and ran to the right door but it wouldn't open.

"Other door," said Simon

I went to the other door and it opened I ran out

**

* * *

**

AN: Didn't expect that did you? evil laugh, up next Carlisle!


	7. Simon Storms Out

**Author's Note: Here's a new chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, American Idol, or Somewhere Over The Rainbow (sorry couldn't find a good song for him)**

* * *

CPOV

_How they convinced me I would never know, all I knew was right now or soon I would be trying out for American Idol. Hopefully I wouldn't be seen on TV. I wanted to not stand out more then I do. Though of course from my good looks I probably would be._

"So what are you singing?" asked Bella

"I don't know," I said _I hadn't really thought about it_

"You should sing somewhere over the rainbow," said Alice

"Isn't that a girls song?" asked Emmett with a look of disgust mixed with enjoyment

"Yes, but it is also sang by guys," Alice said annoyed

"Ok I will, remind me how it goes," I said to Alice

"Somewhere over the rainbow way up high," Alice began singing the notes perfectly

"Oh I remember it's in the movie The Wizard Of Oz right?" I asked

Alice nodded

"Wow Alice you have an amazing voice, you're sure to get through," said Bella happily

"I know," she said proudly, "But I wont because im going to act horrible," Alice said smiling with an evil grin.

Bella gave her a shocked face, "Why?" she asked

"Exactly, oh and dad it's your turn now good luck," Alice said

I got up from my chair, giving a confused look towards Alice, and then composing myself. I walked through the double doors, I wasn't sure what to expect I've never watched the show. But I heard from the rest of the family what it was like.

"Carlisle Cullen," spoke Simon looking down at a pile of papers, "Are you by any chance related to Edward and Emmett Cullen?" he asked now looking up.

"Yes indeed, they are my sons," I said receiving confused glances, "_Adoptive_ sons," I corrected

"Ah," said Paula, she looked like she needed a good rest

"So why are you here today?" asked Randy

"My family wanted me to try out," I said, _I might as well tell the truth_

Simon seemed upset by the comment as he glared in my direction, _I didn't mean to upset him_ I thought.

"Ok, what are you singing today?" asked Randy who also didn't seem happy from my comment.

"Somewhere Over The Rainbow," I answered

"OK began when you're ready," said Simon

I took in an unnecessary breath and began

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dreamed of  
Once in a lullaby ii ii iii  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
Blue birds fly  
_Simon raised up his hand motioning for me to stop

"I can't let you go through unless you actually really want to do this and I just can't see you really wanting to do this," said Simon

"I understand," I said

"I agree with Simon except you are really good, even better then your sons," said Randy

"Thank you," I said

"I defiantly think you should go through," said Paula

"I agree, Simon?" asked Randy

"No! If you let him through then im going," Simon said as he stormed out

"Carlisle your going through!" said Paula

"Thank you," I said again as I walked to the door and got my golden ticket.

**

* * *

**

AN: Sorry for late update, and sorry that it wasn't my best chapter


	8. Jessica A Star From A Small Town?

Authors Note: Hi everyone! I am sooo sorry about not updating sooner, my web browser crashed so I had the stories but then they got erased from not saving properly. I will try to get back on track as soon as possible, sorry again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only wish, and Ipod that's of course Apple, or Misery Business by Paramore, and I don't own American idol

JPOV (Jessica's)

I snuck back through the doors of the Forks community center, before Lauren would realize I had left. After she had not gotten through she was left in tears, being way overdramatic I would say. I decided I wanted to try out as well, sure singing wasn't my dream career choice but wouldn't it be better then working at some run down restraint for the rest of my life? I think yes, and my parents would be so proud if I got in especially my mom who wanted me to be the famous girl born in a tiny town.

I walked towards the audition room and checked which number was next to my surprise it was me. Then suddenly Simon threw the door open and came out saying curse words under his breath in a strong English accent. A part of me felt pity for the person auditioning right now, but I quickly forgot about it by hoping whatever had caused Simon so much anger would not affect my fate as the next American Idol.

A few seconds later the door opened again and out came Dr. Cullen waving his golden ticket with a big smile. It took me a few seconds to think clearly again there were two things running through my head.

1)Why out of all the people in Forks was Dr. Cullen trying out?

2)And what had happened to make Simon so angry?

I heard my number be called a few times but I was still lost in my thoughts

"Final call! #12388!" said the speaker

I ran into the audition room forgetting the questions in my head, I felt my stomach tie it's self in knots I had never been so nervous!

"Jessica Stanely," said Randy looking at my name on his sheet in front of him

"Hello," I said nervously

"Hello Jessica," Paula said smiling

They both seemed unaware of their missing judge; I looked between the two calm faces of Paula and Randy.

Randy somehow sensing my concern said, "Simon just went out to clear his head he'll back soon," he assured

I nodded

"What will you be singing for us today?" Paula asked

I cleared my throat, "I'll be singing Misery Business by Paramore," I answered I had it on constant replay on my IPod I knew every word perfectly.

"Ok start when you're ready," said Randy

I quickly ran through the song in my head mouthing each word as it came to me; once I was prepared I took in a deep breath forgetting about being nervous and only concentrating on doing my best.

_I'm in the business of misery, _

_Let's take it from the top _

_She's got a body like an hourglass _

_That's tickin' like a clock_

Simon walked in sitting silently in his chair

_It's a matter of time before we all run out... _

_When I thought he was mine, _

_She caught him by the mouth _

_I waited eight long months, _

_She finally set him free _

I looked up at the judges faces trying to decipher there expressions, I couldn't tell what they were thinking so I continued

_I told him I couldn't lie,_

_He was the only one for me _

_Two weeks and we'd caught on fire _

_She's got it out for me,_

_But I wear the biggest smile _

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag _

_To steal it all away from you now _

_But God does it feels so good _

_'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

Simon put up his hand so I stopped

"Jessica, Jessica in the past few days we have seen so much talent, so much passion but it's come to our attention that some of you may be too good. So unlike just giving you a ticket to Hollywood, we would like you to meet us tomorrow with the rest of the contestants, that is if you get through," Explained Randy I couldn't believe my ears how in the world could there be so much talent for singing in Forks? Who else could have gotten through?

I knew if the doctor was here probably so was his children or _adoptive _children meaning Bella was probably here as well. And it had been rumored they all had voices of angels which I so believed, I wasn't sure of Bella though could she sing? I knew Lauren had failed at singing so she wasn't one of the people they were talking about. Who else? Maybe some people from the school choir they were pretty good, but not amazing. I was still stuck though who could be hiding such secret and an amazing talent.

Suddenly I remembered one of my dates with Mike; he had taken me to the park for a date after completely cashing out on a new computer game. Boys and their electronics something I would never quite understand. Anyways he had felt completely guilty about the whole ordeal, because he was actually planning on taken me to a restraint in La Push for a birthday surprise.

"I'm so sorry could you please forgive me?" he begged

He looked so sad and I knew it wasn't such a bad thing he did so I nodded, he smiled back at me.

"I brought a picnic as well it's not much just two tuna sandwiches, sparkling cider, and a freshly prepared salad," Mike said

I smiled, "I love tuna, and how did you know?" I asked

"Angela told me, it was her idea," he said

Oh, I thought maybe he was trying to be romantic

"Is the tuna ok?" he asked

"Yes perfect thanks," I said

"Happy 18th birthday!" he said

"Why don't you sing happy birthday," I suggested

"Ok," he began singing

(End Of Flashback)-

I was broken out of the memory by Simon, "I may have come in late but what I did hear was ok," Simon said

Ok? My singing was ok! I'm guessing he's still mad about what happened when Dr. Cullen was in here because I knew I was so much better than just 'ok'!

"When you came in here you seemed very nervous," pointed out Paula

"I was," I said

"But once you began to sing you seemed to slowly ease into it," continued Paula

"I agree with Paula you did seem very nervous but that's normal, I think we should give her a chance what about you Simon?" asked Randy

"I'm on the fence about this, just promise by tomorrow you'll be more comfortable," said Simon

"I will," I promised

"It's a yes then," Simon said still a bit unsure of his answer

"Yes," said Paula smiling

"And you already know my answer, see you tomorrow," Randy said handing me the golden ticket.

"Thank you!" I shouted after getting the ticket and ran to the door but it wouldn't open

"The other one," said Simon

I opened the other one and ran out

"Yes, I did it!" I shouted when the cameraman came up to me

"Yet another person has gotten through," said Ryan to the camera

AN: Hoped you guys liked it sorry it took so long to update


	9. Is Rosalie A Monster?

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the last one! I'm sorry if it's confusing with all the different point of views but it's easier for me right now soon it won't be that way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, American Idol, or Another Dumb Blonde by Hoku**

* * *

RPOV (Rosalie)

I was up next and I was so excited_, I _had been looking forward to this since I found out the show was coming here._ It was one of my favorite shows on TV, I loved watching the rejects, and whenever someone won I would always get they're CD._

"Rosalie can you stop smiling your scaring me," said Jasper, it was true my face was covered in a huge grin _few people saw me smile. So I guess my sudden excitement was new to my family, I was usually very calm, I never let my feelings show._

"Sorry," I said dropping the smile off my face

Once somebody came out of the room, I walked in at a fast pace but it was still a human pace.

"Good afternoon Rosalie," said Paula, _I hadn't realized it was already 3pm the day had seemed to pass so quickly as I sat in agony waiting for my turn._

I smiled back "Good afternoon," I said

"So you're the first female Cullen we've seen today," said Randy looking down at the audition sheet.

"Yes, but I'm not the last, my sister Alice is going to try out, and hopefully so will our mom," I said

"Interesting you don't look a bit like your brothers, but you do have the same hair as your father," Simon said confused.

"Yes, we're all adopted but we're as close as a real family, my twin Jasper is my only blood related family member," I said following the story we used to cover up our real identities.

"Again interesting," Simon said jotting down this new information

"Ok, what are you going to sing for us today?" asked Randy

"Another Dumb Blonde by Hoku," _I answered, I love that song_ I thought

"Began when ready," said Paula

_I think it's time I should just let you go_

_So I'll tell it to your face instead of telling you on the phone_

_You see I thought you were special baby_

_Something unique, but lately I've come to find_

_That you're really not interested in my heart or mind_

_That's alright yeah, that's ok_

_You never loved me any way_

_And I think it's time for you to just move on_

_That's alright yeah, that's ok_

_I bet you never thought you'd hear me say_

_That it's time for you find another dumb blonde_

_`Cause it's not me no no, `cause it's not me no no oh oh_

Paula put up her hand

I was nervous even though I knew I would get through, _I probably would anyways because of my good looks, that's just what Hollywood needs another airhead and vain blonde. I'm only vain, but I could do the airhead_, I thought

"You have a very powerful voice," said Paula

"Thank you," I said

"Yes, it's gorgeous but I think you choose the wrong song," added Simon

_I never heard him say anyone had a gorgeous voice for a second I felt weightless but then I remembered the fact I was a vampire of course he would find my voice attractive he was my prey and I was the predictor_, I thought in disgust. My mood quickly deflated when I realized how unfair this was to others who were trying out, others that were humans,_ like that Mike who I hated to admit but that boy could sing! Jessica sure was lucky to have her boyfriend sing her love songs but there is no way I would ever trade my Emmett for some oily and pimply teenage boy just because he could sing._

"Did you hear? You're through!" shouted Paula waving the golden flyer in my face, I took it and smiled and thanked them for giving me a chance. Then I left the room my mood completely dampened by the fact that all of us were getting through for because we were vampires! _Wasn't this cheating?_ I asked myself.

I was now sitting back down with the rest of my family and Bella

"Don't look so down," Emmett said "the golden ticket means you got through," he said smiling at me, but I didn't smile back.

"If you didn't want to get through then why didn't you completely flunk the auditions like I will soon? Or not try out at all?" asked Alice her pale face covered with concern.

"I did want this," I whispered

"You did? Then why did you change your mind?" asked Emmett

I was quiet, I _didn't want to admit I was ashamed of who we are, they already knew I was. And as hard as I tried I would always hate who I saw looking back at me in the mirror. The face I saw now wasn't the_ _face I saw when I was_ alive_, I used to have blue eyes_ **(AN:I don't know what color eyes she had)** _but now I had these topaz ones. The way my face looked now was also different, I had light pink on my cheeks and lips and my face didn't use to be so symmetric as it was now. My body had also slightly changed but I won't go into detail._ I didn't realize I had, as humans called it 'spaced out' until Emmett was gently pushing me back and forth.

I looked up in surprise then glared

"What?" I hissed, this got everyone out of my face

"Rose are you ok?" asked Bella, she was the farthest away from me sitting on Edward's lap. Hers eyes looked frightened as I glared into hers.

"Rose stop!" Emmett said in a serious voice, it was then I realized how much like a monster I was acting.

"I'm sorry Bella," I apologized with true sincerity, she looked more shocked about my apology then when I was glaring. _Then I realized how rude I had been to her, I was so against the fact how she invaded our home. But in truth she never did anything wrong, even if at times she did put Emmett in danger he would always end up fine anyways he lived for danger. Also just seeing how Edward had changed should have made me see, because it was so clear that she meant no harm to us. And maybe even after all_ _these years I still couldn't accept who I am because I thought my life was over when in truth I realized it was just the beginning. I had the love of my life, a caring family, and maybe one day a friend. I now was more capable of seeing our life through Bella's eyes._

Then I realized I had spaced out again but this time instead of Emmett bringing me back it was Bella, "Um Rosalie are you ok?" she asked her voice filled with concern, shock, and confusion

"Yes thank you Bella," I said smiling

Bella smiled even though she still looked shocked just like everyone else except for Edward who mouthed 'thank you' at me. _In a way I was sure I helped him to, and I hoped from now on I could become closer to Bella maybe she would listen to my rants and whines. Isn't that what friends do?_ I smiled even though; I wasn't sure about what I was going to do about the golden ticket in my hands_. But I now felt like my life wasn't over and isn't that in the end all that matters?_

**

* * *

**

AN: Ok, this defiantly is a very different chapter compared to the others. But as soon as I began I couldn't stop I always wondered what went on in Rosalie's head. I know some people write her as snotty and vain, but when I think of her. I think deep down she's just sad, I mean who wouldn't be? If you almost had it all? Of course she has Emmett and her family, but there are something's she can never have, she can't have a baby, she can't grow old, she can't pursue a normal life because from her appearance she's pretty young. Then I began thinking of Edward and how he thinks, he always sees himself as a monster. But in the Twilight series there are only a few times the Cullen's seem like monsters. Sometimes when I'm reading I'll forget they are vampires, but because they're vampire's that doesn't exactly make them monster's right? Ok I'm getting off topic anyways I just thought Rosalie might think similarly to Edward in that way. So yeah, I'm sorry for saying so much, I hope you enjoyed it! And this wasn't just boring you, I want to make this story go together but I also don't want every chapter the same. So as the story progresses the technique might change a bit but it will all work together. Ok now that that's down I want to thank all who have reviewing I'm glad you're enjoying this, and don't worry if you didn't find this chapter funny the next one should be. It will either be Alice's audition which I've been promising for ages (I just can't find the right song for her, I want it to match her, but not be serous) or it might be Jasper, or someone else, and I'm liking the idea's people are saying. I will use ideas, as long as they go with the story. Also if you liked reading this chapter then please review, tell me if you want me to write a story about Rosalie. Ok that's it, I'll update in a few days. Thanks you guys for reading!


	10. Multi Personality Alice

**Author's Note: First of all I want to thank sammygirl2010 for letting me use Alice's song from her fanfic Karaoke Time! ( I found another song though ) Which I strongly recommend to read, and giving me a good song for Esme to! So finally here's Alice!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Barbie Girl by Aqua**

* * *

APOV

"My turn!" I shouted just when someone came out of the audition room, "Thanks," I said before Emmett said 'good luck'.

I walked into the room with a huge smile; _this is going to be so fun!_ I thought

"Alice Cullen," Simon said looking down at my name

"Yep," I smiled

"Well this is just a hunch but I feel you're probably getting through," Randy smiled.

"Really I'm through!" I shouted

"No, sweetie not yet," Paula said

I sighed and frowned

"It's just a prediction," Simon sighed

"So dawg do you think you got what it takes to be an American Idol?" asked Randy.

"Of course, I'm the best of the best," I said using my Lauren tone

"Ah ok," Randy said at my different personality

"Did I do something wrong I promise to be good please let me through!" I begged

"Um you haven't sung yet," Paula said

"So? I can sing you want to hear me sing?" I asked in a tough voice.

"Sure, Alice what will you sing?" asked Simon trying to stop from laughing, Randy and Paula were covering they're smiles.

"Why are you looking at me like that? It's scary," I said in a little voice

"It's nothing just sing," Randy said

"Ok ok hold your horses, I will sing…" I said then waited a moment to add tension "Barbie Girl by Aqua," I answered.

Paula burst into laughter followed by Randy

"What? It's my favorite song," I said seriously

"You can't be serious," Simon said

"Come on give me a chance please!" I begged again

"Ok start when you're ready, "gave in Simon

I smiled and took an unnecessary breath, then turned a round

_Hi Barbie_

I said in a deep voice  
_Hi Ken!_

I said highly  
_Do you wanna go for a ride?_  
Deep voice again

_Sure Ken!  
Jump In...  
_I turned around  
_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world_  
I spread my arms out

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
I pretended to brush my hair

_Imagination, life is your creation_  
I stopped for a second "Simon will you sing the other part?" I asked

"No," he answered

"Fine I'll go get Emmett," I answered then walked to the door and called for Emmett.

"What's up sis?" Emmett asked

"I'm singing but I need a partner," I answered

"Oh cool what are you singing?" he asked

"Barbie girl," I answered

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!" he sang continuing where I left off

"I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation," I sang then I pointed at myself

"I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world

Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly," I sang.

"You're my doll, rock'n'roll,

feel the glamour in pink,

kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..." Emmett sang

"You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u) I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, its fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation," I continued.

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!"

"(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)"

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!"

"(uu-oooh-u)"

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!"

"(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)"

"Ok, that's enough," Simon said

I frowned

"Emmett, you can leave now," Randy said

Emmett nodded and left

"So how much did you like it? It was so amazing right?" I asked

"Um sorry but that wasn't your real singing right?" asked Paula

"Of course it is!" I sang

"Well then it's a no from me," answered Randy

"No," Paula answered

"No," Simon said

"What? Why?" I screamed "Why don't you love me? Say you love me!" I shouted

I kneeled down for four minutes pretending to sob

"Security!" Simon called

"Got it!" a big man said as he tried to move me

"I'm fine," I said as I got up and skipped out

**

* * *

**

AN: This was a weird chapter, I hope I didn't put Alice to shame.


	11. Esme's As Happy As A Child At Christmas

Author's Note: Ok I can understand why some people aren't happy that Alice got through but here's my reasons for not putting her through.

1) Someone gave me the idea and I liked it (sorry can't remember who)

2) This story would be pretty boring if all the Cullen's got through

3) It was about time for some more laughs

4) She will come back! (So it's not the end of Alice)

Also I would like to say that I forgot about the age limit, so in this story I will just forget at the moment. Anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Kiss Me by Sixpence none The Richer

EPOV (Esme)

I was strangely excited about trying out for American Idol; I had heard the kids talk about it as I cleaned the house or decorated. And I had become slowly addicted to it, I never considered myself as a singer but now the thought of it was so close I could taste it I was becoming anxious.

Maybe it was just Jasper who would also soon be facing the judges as well or maybe I secretly wanted this_. I already knew the fate, the answer which all my children or at least most of my children_ I thought looking at Alice. The answer I would receive would be a 'yes', maybe it would because I was naturally a good singer when I was human or the musical voice I had now as a _vampire_.

The door opened up and I headed in before everyone else could say 'good luck' we had already heard enough and I could tell some of us were getting tired.

As I entered I heard Randy say "Another Cullen, she's either going to be great or horrible," I could sense form his voice he was tired and desperately needed a break. I felt my un beating heart go out to this complete stranger.

"Esme Cullen," said Paula her eyes quickly glanced over me then back down to her sheet

"Yes, hello," I said kindly

"What will you be singing for us?" she asked taking a sip from her cup, she was obviously tired and could only take a few more contestants today they all could.

"Kiss me by Sixpence None The Richer," I answered

"Start when you're ready," Simon said

I nodded

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me  
Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

Paula raised her hand to stop me

"I liked it," Paula said, I couldn't help but smile at her comment.

"Thank you," I said

"Yes, thank you for being serous," thanked Simon who seemed still a bit tramitized over Alice's performance.

"Well it's a yes for me," said Paula

"Me too," agreed Simon

"Your going to Hollywood!" said Randy handing me a golden ticket for a second I felt elated like a child on Christmas day.

"Thank you," I said again before exiting through the doors.

AN: so how was it? I know it wasn't funny or that interesting, sorry for lat update, and thanks to you who review I love the feedback and ideas!


	12. Flirty Ryan

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing here's chapter 12, it's sort of a filler chapter but it will be funny, promise.**

**Disclaimer: Just to remind you I don't own Twilight or American Idol**

* * *

RPOV (Ryan Seacrest)

I walked into the building, where American Idol decided that this season they would audition.

Forks Washington, one of the rainiest places in America, and yet we were here. When I walked down one of the hallways I expected to see only a few people, but instead the little hallway was crowded with so many different faces.

"Yes American Idol!" a deep voice boomed, I turned to the voice and saw the most amazing thing ever. First I saw a tall, beautiful, no _gorgeous_ blonde, and then I noticed a girl shorter with a short black pixie haircut. Both were extremely pale and walked like models I couldn't stop staring at them, when they walked past that's when I noticed her.

She stood out from the rest, she had long brown hair and matching eyes even though she was pale she wasn't as white as the rest. And for that second I would have done anything just to see them again, then I remembered I'm _the host I'll interview them and maybe get their numbers _I thought smiling.

"Good morning, I'm Ryan Seacrest," I said walking over to the three girls.

"Of course you are!" said one of the guys "I'm Emmett!" he boomed

"Nice to meet you," I said politely lifting out my hand he quickly shook my hand. When our hands met, I felt like I was touching ice I twitched at the cold, but ignored it. I waited for him to introduce the three girls.

"Emmett he wants introductions," said the boy who was now holding the brunette hands possessively. _Maybe they are siblings_, I thought to myself _hopefully._

"Oh that makes sense," the boy named Emmett said "this is Carlisle," he pointed at one of the blonde male "Esme," he pointed to the women next to Carlisle who even though she was pretty I didn't feel the same way like I did for the others. "Edward," he pointed to the guy holding the brunettes hand "Bella," he pointed to the brunette.

I smiled at her "nice to meet you Bella," I said

She blushed "you too," she said

"Jasper," he pointed to the other blonde "Alice," he pointed to the shorter girl with pixie hair.

Suddenly Jasper pulled her into a hug and started glaring at me, I opened my mouth to talk to her. When Jasper pulled her into a kiss

"She's mine," he said possessively

"And finally my sweet Rose," he said pulling the blonde towards him

I finally saw they were all coupled off, but there was always a chance,_ after all how many relationships actually last that long?_ I asked myself, and then walked off to talk to the judges.

"Good morning!" I shouted walking through the door

"Morning Ryan," Randy said as he took another sip from his glass, after a few more minutes of talking I left to go introduce auditioners.

As I walked outside I turned to the cameras "to kick off season 9 of American Idol, for the first time ever we are auditioning in a small towns named Forks. I'm your host Ryan Seacrest and this is American Idol," I said to the camera.

As one of the camera men walked around the area shooting auditioners, I walked back into the building.

I noticed two girls one was a blonde dressed in a tight offit _maybe spandex_, the other was a brunette with curly hair_. Neither was as hot as the other three girls I had seen Rosalie, Alice, and Bella each had their own beauty. Rosalie was a typical hot blonde but was also extremely gorgeous. Alice seemed to be hyper and playful like a child no wonder her boyfriend was so protective of her. And Bella, well Bella seemed like no girl I had ever seen, even though to some she seemed average she radiated purity and inner beauty that is if you go for that sort of goody toe shoe thing._

"Hello girls," I said walking up to the two girls

"Hi Ryan," sighed the blonde "I'm Lauren," she introduced herself

"And I'm Jessica," said the brunette

"Nice to meet you, are you both trying out?" I asked

"Of course!" the one named Lauren said

Jessica nodded

"OK guys over here!" I called to the camera man "so what makes you think you could be the next American Idol?" I asked them

"Well obviously apart from my good looks," started the blonde flipping out her hair, which looked like it needed a good wash. "I'm also a great singer right Jess?" she asked her friend

"Oh totally she's the bomb when it comes to singing!" Jessica said

"Uh huh, I'm so the best I wouldn't be surprised if I got signed in right now," Lauren bragged.

I nodded then turned to Jessica "what makes you think you could be the next American Idol?" I asked her

"Well, um… I think I'm good," she stuttered

"She's ok, nearly as good as me," Lauren said

I was about to ask Jessica and Lauren more questions when I noticed Bella again.

"Well good luck you two," I said before rushing over to Bella who was signing in. "Nice to see you again Bella," I said to her

She turned to me and said "yes, hi again," she blushed

"So I see your trying out, what makes you think you could be the next American Idol?" I asked her

"Um…well-I I'm actually only trying out because um…" she stuttered

"Yes?" I prompted

"It's because this is a great bonding experience for all of us isn't it Bella?" Emmett asked after rudely interrupting her

"Yes," she agreed

"Well what are you singing?" I asked her

"I'm singing Unwell from Matchbox 20, I wanted to sing Barbie Girl but I'm sure that wouldn't go down well with the judges," answered Emmett.

_Geese this kid is annoying me, can't he see I'm not talking to him?_ I asked myself annoyed at Emmett

"What about you Bella?" I asked her again

"I don't know, I never really thought about it," she answered

"Ryan interview someone else, this is getting boring," said the cameraman

"Fine," I said annoyed walking over to Alice and Rosalie and the rest of their group. "Who else is trying out?" I asked

"We all are! It is going to be so fun, don't you agree Jazzy?" Alice asked turning to Jasper

"Wow, I bet you'll get in Alice," I said to her

"I hope so too," she smiled mysteriously

"What are you singing?" I asked her

"That's a secret," she stated

"Oh, how about you Rose?" I asked the blonde

"You'll see," she answered

"Why so secretive? Emmett told me," I asked them

"Most of us don't know what we're singing," answered Jasper who held a calm expression.

"Some of us keep enjoyment out of holding the secret," answered Alice

"Time for the first audition!" called the producer

"That's me," Bella sighed

I motioned the camera over

"Hello, and what's your name?" I asked again

"Bella Swan," she answered nervously

"So Bella are you trying out?" I asked

"Yep," she answered with a nod

"Do you think you'll make it to Hollywood?" I asked

"I don't know," Bella answered

Before I could say anything else Edward walked over to her and whispered in her ear then gave her a gentle kiss.

"Ok," Bella said, jumping up from her seat and walking to the door

When she was out of sight Edward came up to me "stay away from my girlfriend," he snarled, _snarled?_ I must be imagining things.

"Overprotective much?" I mumbled

He glared at me like he could hear

"That goes the same for Alice, stay away from her!" Jasper said calmly but it still sent chills down my spine.

"Jasper, don't," Alice said just before Jasper knocked me out

When I finally woke up, I realized I was tied up and in the supply closet? I began yelling, someone would come after all I was famous.

"Help!" I called

A few minutes a boy appeared somewhere around 17 or 18

"Thanks kid," I said patting his back after he untied me, I ran down the hallway.

"Your back?" Asked Jasper and Edward as I ran towards them

"Yes! And why did you do that?" I asked

"We don't want you flirting with our girlfriends," said Jasper

"It's there choose isn't it?" I asked looking towards Bella then Alice

"Stay away if you know what's good for you," Edward said his eyes glaring, I was almost frightened but he was only a boy. Then he grabbed my wrist, and I suddenly felt scared and began sweating like a pig.

"Edward please your frightening him," Esme said

Edward left go of his grip

"You win," I said then ran off

**

* * *

**

AN: Sorry for late update, and this was a stranger chapter then I expected Jasper is next.


	13. Jasper's Roller Coaster Of Emotion

**Author's Note: Here's Jasper! And chapter 13 so enjoy! Thanks again for reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Just to remind you I don't own Twilight or American Idol or Angels by Robbie Williams**

* * *

JPOV (Jasper)

_Yesterday had literally been a roller coaster of emotion, happiness, sadness, anger, confusion, lust, betrayal you name it I felt it. Sometimes I hated this 'gift' it wasn't a gift at all it was my own personal torture_, no I shouldn't think like that.

I turned towards Alice, _my love, my life, my everything_ and that's why I had already chosen my song it was all for her. Everything was for her that's why I had knocked out Ryan, I know I shouldn't I could have killed him. But I could feel his desire coming off as he eyed Alice, Rosalie, and Bella. Neither Edward or I knew how Emmett had kept so calm about the whole situation.

I guess at that moment Edward wasn't enjoying his gift either, _we used to envy Emmett but there was no real point. Our gifts made us special_, but enough of that I sat in anticipation and whatever other emotions floated around me, waiting for my audition.

"First audititioner!" called a man

"That's me," I said getting up

"You'll do good Jazzy and thanks," Alice said to me, I knew she was thanking me fore the song.

And I knew the only reason that I was nervous was because of some of the humans sitting close by, I sent out waves of calmness not only helping myself but everyone else.

"Hello Jasper," greeted Paula who took a sip from her drink, she radiated exhaustion and I tried to ignore it, because as a vampire I could never sleep.

"Good morning," I greeted the rest of the judges

"So the first audititioner of the day and of course you're a Cullen, is there anyone else auditioning in your family?" asked Simon

"No I'm the last," I answered

"Well as long as you're sane and you want this for real then we'll let you audition," said Simon who seemed a bit frustrated.

"Don't worry sir I'm completely sane and I will take this seriously," I told him truthfully.

"Sir? You and your family are very fascinating dogg," noticed Randy

"We try to be," I said, I felt more nervousness return I guess my calmness didn't last long.

"You seem pretty sure, what are you singing?" asked Simon

I gulped as I became scared; theses humans were really making this hard for me I thought sending out waves of confidence.

"Angels by Robbie Williams," I answered confident

"Ohh! David Archuleta sang that last year it was one of my favorite performances!" exclaimed Paula

I nodded remembering Rosalie's mini crush over him and her mini obsession as well.

"Start when you're ready," Simon said his tone slightly bored

"_I sit and wait."_ I began  
_"Does an angel, contemplate my fate?  
And do they know the places where we go  
When were gray and old  
Cause I've been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold._I sang up all the way to the end of the chorus when Simon put up his hand.

So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
and I feel that love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall where ever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead."

I stopped and waited, I felt Paula's excitement, Randy's joy, and Simon's seriousness as he spoke.

"Nice job, you choose a good song to flatter your voice,"

"Thank you," I said

Paula smiled at me then spoke "you! Are amazing!" she exclaimed

I smiled at her excitement as it coursed through my dead body, like blood through veins. At that thought my mind turned to the three judges' heart beats, ignoring Randy's comment I tried to get a hold of myself before I did anything. I concentrated on the end of randy's comment as I held my breath.

"…Simon and Paula are right it's a good song but I'm wondering if you can sing other music as well. Are you ok you look like you're in pain?" Randy asked as his comment turned into a question.

I nodded afraid to let my voice disobey me

"Ok good you're through!" shouted Paula

"Thank you," I said picking up the flyer and leaving

**AN: Hope you liked it! I tried to make it Jasper like so tell me if it was wrong or right. R&R please and I'll update soon!**


	14. Vain Rosalie

**Author's Note: Ok I was going to put Angela and Austin in the story but I don't know what song for each so I decided not to. So now comes the fun bit, Vegas week! I believe they first go acupela (sp?) but I may be wrong so correct me If I am wrong. Also because I thought this story would need more characters I am going to use real American Idol contestants. So that's when you my wonderful and patient reviewers come in. **

**Here's the rules…**

**Must be someone who has at least made it to Vegas weeks and is accessible on the internet for data. (or you could give me a quick background)**

**If you want to you can also make someone up like Bobby Bee Vale (sorry for my weirdness)**

**Or if you want you can put yourself or a friend (I might put a friend down) so I guess rule one is just a suggestion…. (but if you do either make someone up or give me your friend or yourself give me a quick description you can make it up if you want but still I don't want to mess up who you're talking about.)**

**Ok that's it for rules/suggestions. Also a quick poll do you think Adam should have won or was Kris the rightful winner?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, American Idol, Hero by Mariah Carey or Simon's shirt (Just if you were wondering…)**

**Ok on with the story…..**

RPOV (Rosalie's)

It had been at least forty years since I had been to Vegas, a lot had changed but I won't get into description yet.

I couldn't believe I was here, though I guess being a vampire with all the vampire perks it was bound to happen. _As long as I wasn't going to win this thing I would be happy_, _though winning it would be pretty cool _I thought.

"Rosalie Hale!" called Paula I got up from my seat in the audience and walked up to the stage. I knew unlike last time I wouldn't be complimented on what I sang they would listen and my fate would be left in their hands.

I breathed in as always an unnecessary breath and began singing.

"_**There's a hero,  
If you look inside your heart,  
You don't have to be afraid of what you are,  
There's an answer,  
If you reach into your soul,  
And the sorrow that you know will melt away."**_ I began softly then jumped into the chorus._**  
"And then a hero comes along,  
With the strength to carry on,  
And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive,  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
Look inside you and be strong,  
And you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you.  
It's a long road,  
When you face the world alone,  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold,  
You can find love,  
If you search within yourself,  
And the emptiness you felt will disappear.  
And then a hero comes along,  
With the strength to carry on,  
And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive,  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
Look inside you and be strong,  
And you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you.  
Lord knows,  
Dreams are hard to follow,  
But don't let anyone tear them away,  
Hold on,  
There will be tomorrow,  
In time you'll find the way.  
And then a hero comes along,  
With the strength to carry on,  
And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive,  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
Look inside you and be strong,  
And you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you.  
That a hero lies in.....you  
Ooohh that a hero lies in.....you"**_ I finished, I always loved this song of having an inner hero. And I knew this would give me instant brownie points for being able to sing something not many others could.

I saw the shock in the judges' eyes and smiled, it was an instant yet unnecessary ego boast. Even I knew I didn't need a bigger ego but hey it felt good.

"You did good baby," Emmett said as I sat down next him.

"Thanks," I said back

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead I smiled up at him. His small gestures made my still, un-beating heart jump out of my chest just like a girl in love. Sometimes he could make me feel amazingly human more human than I ever felt with _**Royce King**_. I hated that man; it set my whole body into a deep hatred because of him my perfect life had ended. My hands gripped into fist clenching up my red cotton summer dress. Jasper, who was sitting in front of me stared back quickly sending questioning waves of emotion followed by calming. I realized as time went by it became easier to hide my emotions on my face, Jasper was the only one who ever knew how I truly felt because if his power.

I unclenched my dress as it slid back down my long, pale legs. I admired my legs, as I knew many others did. I know I'm sounding vain but I suppose Royce had given me more than he ever anticipated. _He gave me everlasting beauty and true love_ I thought turning towards Emmett.

"Next up Jasper Hale!" called Paula

**A/N: Sorry for not being so long, R&R! And I finally updated!**


	15. A Confused Jasper and Mischief Julia

**Author's Note: Ok so I got a few reviewers who are willing to star in my story to all of you thank you, luckily some of my friends have let me write about them too, I don't know how well this is going to go, we'll see… (oh and also tell me what song you would sing or I might just choose)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, American Idol, Welcome to My Life and the song Suddenly I See **

"_Next up Jasper Hale!" called Paula_

JPOV

Panic was rushing through my in-mortal body, '_no it wasn't my own fear'_ I realized but it was close enough. On top of this uncontrollable fear --ok it was controllable – was excitement and that's what jolted me out of my seat when Paula called my name. **(AN: Again I forget what happens in Vegas week)**

I walked up to the stage, my mind racing more than a human mind should but as a constant reminder I knew I wasn't human. I was a vampire, a blood sucking good for nothing—'_ugh Rosalie'_, I thought to myself trying to calm myself. I sighed an unnecessary breath, collecting myself, staring out on stage. '_Why were so many afraid?'_ I wondered, '_but more importantly why was I Jasper Hale-Cullen afraid?'_ I had fought in the war, I had fought other vampires time and time again I had the battle scars to prove it.

Yet here I was afraid. '_Was I afraid of not passing through Vegas week to find my journey ending here?'_ I knew I was better than any other male out here_- 'ugh Rosalie again why was I so in tuned with her today?_ _Why did Alice have to make a fool of herself ruining her chances of stardom? Why did she have to leave me with the idiot?'_ I thought staring off at Emmett who was lost in fantasies, '_so glad I'm not the mind reader' _I thought.

"We don't have all day Jasper," Simon said tapping his pen on his pad of paper.

'_Right I'm on stage I'm supposed to sing, how did I wind up here again? Why was I so confused? Why did I feel everyone was watching? Wait everyone is watching'_ I sighed again composing myself.

"Right, sorry," I said nervously. '_Nervously?_ 'Why in the world am I nervous? I'm a vampire I could kill everyone in here why should I be nervous, suddenly I heard each heart beating at a different rhythm I could hear the blood flowing through each body. I felt the venom fill my mouth then out of nowhere I remembered what Alice had told me earlier.

"_Stay calm Jasper, pretend you're singing for me," she said _

I smiled breathing in again I began singing, picking up the mic another unnecessary human object.

"Her face is a map of the world  
is a map of the world  
You can see she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
The people who surround her feel the benefit of it  
It makes you calm  
She holds you captivated in her palm  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me  
I feel like walking the world  
Like walking the world  
You can hear she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white  
Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember  
What you heard  
She likes to leave you hanging on a word  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me  
And she's taller than most  
And she's looking at me  
I can see her eyes looking from a page of a magazine  
Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower  
A big strong tower (yeah)  
She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see (yeah yeah)  
(Suddenly I See)  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me," I finished yes I knew this was a girl's song but this sounded so close to how Alice acted. She was psychic and though I knew K.T. Tunstall wasn't psychic it still matched. It was as if Alice was watching me, which in her case she probably was, I smiled at that thought walking back down to my seat waiting for my fate

"Julia!" shouted Paula

JPOV (Julia's) **(AN: Remember you my reviewers can add yourself too! So review!)**

I sat up grinning; I didn't care if I was to make it or not I was here for the hell of it.

"Julia!" called the judge who seemed to be a bit out of it.

I got out of my seat and walked down the rows, some people were grinning, some were crying, and other were in such deep hysterics I could swear Paula had lent them something.

I composed myself; I didn't want to anger Simon '_again…'_ I thought mischievously '_or maybe I did'_. In the end I decided to be good now and goof off later,_' I wonder if I can sneak out to a casino after this…'_ I thought letting my thoughts trail as I thought about the cash I could win and the boys I could see. I hadn't realized I was staring at Randy who seemed a bit scared at my intense stare. I moved my eyes away and began singing.

"_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever want to run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life ,"_ I turned towards the audience my hands clenching on the mic, I continued singing but this time louder and harder as my lips molded around the words.  
_"Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me ," my voice grew softer again  
"To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work  
It was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like," _if even possible my voice became soft, as I stressed each word through my German accent, the words flowing through softly meeting with the nonexistent melody.  
_"To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life-,"_ I held the last word and finished, my heart pounding in my chest. I turned towards Simon before exiting down the stairs back to my seat I saw him quickly jot down some notes I smiled to myself as I sat back down. _'Not bad,'_ I thought _'no, not bad at all.'_

**A/N: You know the drill R&R! And I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible! This is my first try at writing in real people's POV so hopefully it wasn't so bad.**


	16. Ryan and Those Pretty Girls

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 16! Oh and happy July 4****th****! R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight that's Stephenie Meyers, American Idol, A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope (beautiful song), and A Woman in Love by Barbra Streisand**

* * *

RPOV (Ryan Secrest)

"Charlotte!" called Paula, I watched a brunette girl stand up she was just as pretty as the previous girl but still she somehow didn't match up to the blonde vixen who had sung first.

Something about that Rosalie Hale was so addicting, too bad she wasn't a bit single. _Believe me I tried she's still hitched to that big guy on steroids_. **(AN: aka Emmett) **

I thought back to Charlotte's audition as she walked up to the stage, we first met her in Massachusetts, where she had sung Thinking of You by ATC. As well as her pretty singing voice she had a strong personality and she seemed determined to win.

**(AN: Remember you my reviewers can add yourself too! So review!)**

CPOV (Charlotte… not Peter's Charlotte)

I jolted out of my seat in the audience; this was strange suddenly I was so excited like someone had just set me off. _Strange_ I thought as I made my way up the steps to the stage.

I had never been one of stage fright but suddenly I was scared out of mind. _At least I'm in America_ I thought _far, far away from Phil_ I smiled at that thought knowing he couldn't bother me from where he was. He couldn't even afford a plane ticket _yes I was perfectly safe._

Though at this moment I decided that if I didn't win American Idol I would see to it he would die a slow, painful death_… I mean I wouldn't rock climb with him_, like I wanted to anyway I sighed grabbing the mic in my hands and began singing.

_"A drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven."_ I liked how this song felt, it wasn't a sappy love song but it was filled with love for someone. I thought all songs should be like this, it wasn't straight to the 'I love you always' point but it was a song filled with the meaning of I love you even if you never will. A sad but heartwarming song, I continued singing

_"I don't wanna waste the weekend,  
If you don't love me, pretend  
A few more hours, then it's time to go.  
As my train rolls down the East Coast,  
I wonder how you'll keep warm.  
It's too late to cry, too broken to move on.  
And still I can't let you be,  
Most nights I hardly sleep.  
Don't take what you don't need from me.  
It´s just s drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven.  
Misplaced trust and old friends,  
Never counting regrets,  
By the grace of God, I do not rest at all.  
New England as the leaves change;  
The last excuse that I'll claim,  
I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl.  
And still I can't let you be,  
Most nights I hardly sleep,  
Don't take what you don't need from me.  
It´s just s drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my  
Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no no.  
Heaven doesn't seem far away.  
Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no no.  
Heaven doesn't seem far away.  
A drop in the ocean,  
A change in the weather,  
I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
'Cause you are my heaven.  
You are my heaven." _I finished the song feeling like I gave it my best, how funny it felt to feel so fulfilled. Like I actually wanted to be here in the first place, I wanted to be here to get away from Phil but then suddenly I wanted to be here because I wanted to prove to myself I could do this, _what was going on with me today? _I wondered as I headed back to my seat as I heard the next name called.

"Bella Swan!" called the only female judge; I turned my head to see a brunette heading up to the stage. I could tell she was nervous by how she shook but suddenly she calmed just like I had, her brown eyes stared out to the audience but I could tell her mind was elsewhere.

BPOV (Bella's)

"Bella Swan!" called out Paula

"You'll do fine love," whispered Edward, I sighed at his perfection.

"Thanks," I said getting up I walked up to the stage nervous until Jasper sent me some calm waves. I made a mental note to thank him later; I really hoped I was going to make it through to the top twenty. Then sighed at the thought this wasn't my dream it was someone else's for some strange reason I was still around.

_I bet Edward bribed them into letting me go this far _I thought, _stupid rich vampire_ I thought. _Still…_ my eyes were scanning around the audience, my human eyes trying desperately to see through the over head light's glare. I was in love with the stupid rich vampire, somehow I had fallen in love with the most dangerous creature and I didn't care. He was my perfect vampire boyfriend- _I mean fiancé_ I mentally cringed at the dreaded word.

How a word could hold so much meaning for both Edward and I, I would never understand. He adored the word, I dreaded it. I didn't want to be that girl, the one who graduates from high school then gets married to her high school sweet heart, I could hear people talking. Saying to each other _"the chiefs' daughter is up to no good with that Cullen boy,"_ but Edward saw nothing wrong with getting hitched so soon.

I pushed my mind off the thought and grabbed the mic off the stand and began singing. This time I had put more thought into my song, I had put all the passion I could muster up into it. I really wanted to win it, though I was guessing it was Jasper who was doing this, not me but this song was as close to me as I could be at this moment.

"Life is a moment in space  
When the dream is gone  
It's a lonelier place  
I kiss the morning goodbye  
Down inside, you know we never know why  
The road is narrow and long  
When eyes meet eyes  
And the feeling is strong  
I turn away from the wall  
I stumble and fall  
But I give you it all  
I am a woman in love  
And I'd do anything  
To get you into my world  
And hold you within  
It's a right I defend  
Over and over again  
What do I do  
With you eternally mine  
In love there is no measure of time  
We planned it all at the start  
You and I live in each others heart  
We may be oceans away  
You'll feel my love  
I hear what you say  
No truth is ever a lie  
I stumble and fall  
But I give you it all  
I am a woman in love  
And I'd do anything  
To get you into my world  
And hold you within  
It's a right I defend  
Over and over again  
What do I do  
I am a woman in love  
And I'm talking to you  
You know I know how you feel  
What a woman can do  
It's a right I defend  
Over and over again  
I am a woman in love  
And I'd do anything  
To get you into my world  
And hold you within  
It's a right I defend  
Over and over again," I finished and headed off the stage.

"How was I?" I asked Edward as I sat back down next to him feeling whole once more.

"Perfect," Edward said

I smiled up at my angel, "it's true," I said "I'm a woman in love."

"Hey Rosalie why didn't you sing a song for me? Even Jasper sang a song specifically for Alice," Emmett complained.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "why doesn't Edward sing you a love song," she suggested.

I covered my mouth trying not to laugh no use, as I began laughing so hard my sides hurt.

"Sorry Rose but it just won't have the same meaning," Emmett said, _obviously_ not getting it was a joke.

"I wasn't being serous you dummy," Rosalie said whacking the back of his head for some reason she seemed in a better mood.

"Oh," Emmett said in realization

Everyone except Emmett joined in on my laughter as we exited the auditorium while the judges contemplated our fates.

RPOV (Ryan's)

I turned to the camera, "Now the judges will contemplate the fates of Rosalie, Jasper, Julia, Charlotte, and Bella," I said.

* * *

Me: So who do you think will leave?

Ryan: I don't know, wait where am I?

Me: With the rest of the characters of this fic, *evil grin* all under my control

Alice: Don't you mean the reviewers control?

Bella: Alice! *gives Alice a hug*

Emmett: hugging time! *joins hug*

Bella: Emmett-can't-breathe!

Emmett: oh sorry… *let's go of Bella*

Bella: *panting*

Edward: Stay away from her she's fragile *glares at Emmett*

Emmett: *rolls up sleeves* let's do this

Me: Guys stop! Let's all together tell the reviewers why they should vote for you, Rosalie you first.

Rosalie: *clears throat* apart from the obvious

Everyone except Rosalie: *rolls eyes*

Rosalie: What?! I'm pretty, I can be vain. Anyway I have the best voice here

Jasper: Ugh Rosalie

Me: it's actually true

Everyone: whose side are you on?

Me: *crawls into corner* umm…no ones?

Jasper: OK I'll be the voice of reason and say why I should be kept, I'll make the competition more interesting *mischief smile*

Everyone except Alice: umm… OK…

Julia: vote for me because I make the show more diverse which means more money and I like bugging Simon.

Charlotte: vote for me and you can play with my dog Blaze if not monkeys will hurt you tonight

Me: ???.....

Julia and Charlotte: What? It wasn't us it was you; you're the one who has issues

Me: True, maybe I should talk to Paula... Bella?

Bella: I don't know, just vote for whoever you want just as long as I'm with Edward

All: Aww…

**A/N: enough of my weirdness, well that was the first time I did that and I did a lot of OOC stuff but oh well. R&R to vote please cherries on top and Edward Cullen. That should get my reviewers to review.**


	17. Results? Too Soon To Tell

**Author's note: As some of you know I don't have that much patience, and though not many have stated yet who should stay and who should go. I'll start this chapter off… so enjoy!**

**Me: Before we go and spy on the judges, any last words?**

**Rosalie: What are we dying?**_** Again**_

**Emmett: can you kill a vampire?**

**Julia and Charlotte: Vampire?**

**Emmett: uh-I mean my vampire pony! His name is Stanley!**

**Jasper: **_**idiot**_

**Me: Ok let's get this show on the road and I don't own twilight, American Idol, or my good friends Julia and Charlotte.**

**Everyone: good!**

**Jasper: how does that make you feel?**

**Edward: Like you wouldn't know **

RPOV (Randy's)

I looked down at the names in front of me, first were the blonde Hale twins Rosalie and Jasper. Rosalie was just as good and maybe even better then Mariah Carey herself, she sang Hero with so much heart as if the song somehow matched an experience of hers. Then her twin Jasper sang the girls song Suddenly I See though he did have trouble starting maybe he wasn't ready for this, I pushed his picture to the side for later thought.

Then Julia, her accent sometimes made it hard for her to be understood but her forward attitude brought a smile to my face still I slid it towards Jasper for later questioning.

Charlotte somehow she had crawled her way into both Simon's and my heart. I wasn't sure if it was her British accent that charmed her way or her fun personality that I hadn't seen in a while. I knew immediately she was safe and put her in the same pile with Rosalie.

Finally was Bella Swan, above all she was my favorite though she didn't have Rosalie's amazing voice or Charlotte's fun personality she had something I still couldn't put my finger on it but she was definitely worth investing.

PPOV (Paula's)

Everyone I thought had the star potential _but who would sell the most records?_ No one had the sob story so I couldn't slide anyone forward into the next round. _Was it based on looks?_ Because Rosalie would hit that out of the park, _passion?_ Bella, Charlotte, and Julia had shown passion. _Was it the voice?_ After all this was a singing completion then Rosalie had it. I slid her picture to my right, without a voice she would still sell anything she was eye candy. I sneaked a glance at the men beside me both thought the same way they _**loved **_their pretty woman. I thought thinking back to bikini girl, _I bet even Lauren could have got through if she dressed right._

I pushed the rest of the girls with Rosalie and left Jasper by himself.

**(A/N: Looks like Jasper will be leaving)**

SPOV (Simon's)

I only saw a few shining stars others I just wasn't willing to waste my precious time on. Rosalie was a shining star no question about it I could see her winning the whole thing.

Jasper her twin was a definite no, he either wasn't ready for this or too lazy when given the chance neither star qualities.

Julia? She gave a lot of back talk, she was _ahh… questionable_

Charlotte? I adored Charlotte nearly as much as I adored Bella. For my own selfish desires I decided they should be kept too.

**(A/N: well it's not their decision it's yours so keep voting! Do you agree/disagree with the judges?)**

**Reviewer votes (so far):**

**Rosalie- 0**

**Jasper- 0**

**Julia- 0**

**Charlotte- 1**

**Bella- 0**

**AN: hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R!**

**Coming up: the results- who will lose their dream? The more who review the faster we will know!**


	18. Blood Cookies

**Me: Ok here we are with another chapter and sorry for the late update but this is a long chapter. Also if you're tired of my randomness which actually took three pages! Then just skip to the results and tell me in the review to shut up! OK not that rudely but you get it…**

**Cameraman: Get her! *Points at Lauren***

**Lauren: Edward! OMG it's Edward, I love you Edward *glares at Bella***

**Jasper: I thought I tied her up**

**Ryan: Do you tie everyone up? *gulps***

**Jasper: Only people I don't like**

**Ryan: *laughs nervously***

**Lauren: I'm going to sing! *grabs my mic***

**Me: Everyone cover your ears**

***Everyone listens***

**Lauren: I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world-, life in plastic it's fantastic!**

**Alice: Hey! That's my song! Emmett let's show her!**

**Emmett: Yeah! Come on Barbie let's go party (and it goes on and on and on and on and on… yeah I don't have life)**

**Me: *un-covers ears* is it over?**

**Everyone: *nods***

**Me: Ok this is a SUPER long chapter (which I already said)**

**Emmett: Hey that's what sh-**

**Me: *hit's Emmett with a book* no perverted jokes, kids are watching!**

**Emmett: where?**

**Jasper: Technically you can't watch a story, you read a story**

**Me: I'm not in the mood for your smartness**

**Edward: Smartness is not a word…**

**Me: It is in my world! (I know it isn't a word)**

**Jasper and Edward: Ahh..ok…**

**Me: Anyway, let's get this started first off thanks to all that reviewed very helpful! Someone will leave the story for ever…**

**Everyone apart from Me: ??**

**Me: I'm being dramatic! Also I do not own Twilight, American Idol, Paralyzed by Finger 11, Bootylicious by Destiny's Child,** **Who I Am by Jessica Andrews,** **You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift,** **and I'd lie by Taylor Swift So before the results I'm going to introduce our next round of contestants! Emmett!**

**Emmett: Thank you all for coming here today! I love each and every one of ya! **

**Me: *rolls eyes* Ok quickly describe yourself**

**Emmett: Well I'm very buff *flexes muscle* I'm not single ladies, uh… what else?**

**Charlotte: He has a vampire pony named Stanley**

**Emmett: I do? *I show him last chapter*right… I came here because I was bored… I get kind of strange when I'm bored**

**Me: OMG me too!**

**Everyone apart from Me: Uhh Carlisle?**

**Carlisle: Just get to the point**

**Me: Ok… um Kalin**

**Kalin: Hey! Hey! I'm not here just for fun; I live with an abusive mother who at age five had me swear to win this! I promised with a blood oath! (BTW this isn't true…I think…)**

***Chirp, chirp, Chirp***

**Me: Uh how unfortunate…** **Caitlyn!**

**Caitlyn: Wow thanks for putting me in your story!**

**Me: No problem!**

**Rosalie: How low can you go making people up!**

**Caitlyn: I'm real! I'm just here for fun I don't care how far I get!**

**Me: Someone normal… ok Ally!**

**Ally: Wow this is awesome! I'm here because wouldn't it be just so cool to win!**

**Kalin: You're not winning *glares***

**Me: And finally Emily! My real life B.F.F.L.!**

**Emily: Well I didn't expect to get this far, but when I auditioned I crossed out David Cooks picture. Because I don't like him… *glares***

***chirp, chirp, chirp***

**Emmett: Scary!!**

**Me: Ok now to Ryan with the results**

RPOV (Ryan's)

I headed back into the room, the judges had finished conversing and the results were in. Rosalie, Jasper, Julia, Charlotte, and Bella all entered the stage.

"Charlotte step forward," Simon ordered

Charlotte stepped forward nervously

"Jasper, Bella step forward," they did both just as nervous as Charlotte, actually Jasper looked frightened. _But maybe that's how he always looked _I thought.

"Rosalie step forward," Simon said, "All those in the front are through, I'm sorry Julia you're not going through," Simon said. Though by his bored tone I could tell he didn't really care.

Julia nodded and walked off stage after receiving a hug from Charlotte and Bella.

"Julia the first to go, how do you feel?" I asked her

"Fine, I'm going to the casino," she said as she started walking off

"Wait! Are you coming back next year?" I asked

"Nah! One year's enough," with that she walked off.

"Now Emmett's turn! A favorite from Washington let's see if he will pass this round," I said to the camera.

EPOV (Emmett)

I watched Rosalie walk gracefully back to her seat followed by Bella and Jasper.

"I knew you'd get through babe," I told her

"Because I'm a vampire?" she asked

"No because you're you," I said to her

She smiled "sucking up to me, might not be the best idea. Why don't you suck up to the judges instead," she suggested.

The comment received some laughs from Edward and Jasper, "right… I can hear him now 'Simon babe you're blonde hair blows gracefully in the wind…'" Jasper said

"I do not sound like that!" I boomed

"Ah right… suck up," Rosalie said grinning

"You too!" I was shocked at her joining with those too

"What can I say the dark side has cookies!" Rosalie joked

"Uh…cookies?" Bella asked probably shocked at this new side of Rosalie.

"Blood cookies," Rosalie said

We all stared at her in confusion

"What? It's a joke!" she responded

"Emmett!" called Simon interrupting my comeback

"I will be back," I said getting up and walking to the stage.

I grinned as I grabbed the mic off the stand and began singing (Paralyzed by Finger 11)

"_**hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place  
Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you  
I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place  
Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you  
We'll, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you  
I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you"**_ I finished, I don't know what made me choose this song it was far from a love song _well maybe in some wacky strange world _I thought walking back to my seat.

I walked back to my seat as Simon called the next name, "Kalin!"

KPOV (Kalin's)

_I was ready for this!_ I had spent years perfecting my voice since that fateful day when my mother sat me down and had me swear with my own blood that I would win American Idol.

Of course that was after she had finished her third glass of wine and we had watched Happy Days. I knew then that no matter how crazy this dream was I would win it and I would never be forgotten _I mean who would forget me with a face like mine?_

"Kalin!" called Simon in his strong British accent; I mentally mimicked him laughing at my joke while onlookers stared in awe of my perfection.

I walked slowly up to the stage taking my sweet, sweet time I could already see myself winning the show.

I waited dramatically as everyone stared at me in awe I grabbed a lock of my hair and sucked on it nervously then I spit it out, grabbed the mic and sang my poor, sexy heart out. **(Bootylicious by Destiny's Child)**

"_**Kelly, can you handle this?  
Michelle, can you handle this?  
Beyoncé, can you handle this?  
I don't think they can handle this,"**_ I saw the judges hiding behind their notepads laughing I just smiled and continued.  
_**"Barely move, we've arrived  
Lookin sexy, lookin fly  
Baddest chick, chick inside  
DJ, jam tonight  
Spotted me a tender thang  
There you are, come on baby  
Don't you wanna dance with me  
Can you handle, handle me," **_I sang dancing around  
_**"You gotta do much better if you gone dance with me tonight  
You gotta work your jelly if you gone dance with me tonight  
Read my lips carefully if you like what you see  
Move, groove, prove you can hang with me  
By the looks I got you shook up and scared of me  
Hook up your seatbelt, it's time for takeoff  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this  
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this  
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe  
Baby, can you handle this?  
Baby, can you handle this?  
Baby, can you handle this?  
I don't think you can handle this!  
I'm about to break you off  
H-town goin hard  
Lead my hips, slap my thighs  
Swing my hair, square my eyes  
Lookin hot, smellin good  
Groovin like I'm from the hood  
Look over my shoulder, I blow you a kiss  
Can you handle, handle this  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this  
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this  
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe  
Move your body up and down (whoo!)  
Make your booty touch the ground (whoo!)  
I can't help but wonder why (whoo!)  
Is my vibe too vibealacious for you, babe  
I shake my jelly at every chance  
When I whip with my hips you slip into a trance  
I'm hoping you can handle all this jelly that I have  
Now let's cut a rug while we scat some jazz," I said then began scatting  
"I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this  
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe,"**_ I finished blowing an air kiss at the audience. And walked back to my seat past all my adoring fans, _yeah I had this show in my hands._

CPOV (Caitlyn's)

I had been sitting patiently watching others sing some were really good and made me sink into my seat with worry. Others were funny just like the guy before me; I wondered how far he would get. Other than that my head was stuck in day dreams thinking of anywhere but here, I was broken out of my thoughts by Simon calling my name.

"Caitlyn!" he called

I stood up and wiped my red jeans off just in case they had any dust on them. Then I walked down to the stage happily content with whatever the outcome I was to face later on. I grabbed the mic and sighed as I began singing.

**(Who I Am by Jessica Andrews)**

"_**If I live to be a hundred  
And never see the seven wonders  
That'll be alright  
If I don't make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a Grammy  
I'm gonna be just fine  
'Cause I know exactly who I am  
I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am  
So when I make big mistake  
When I fall flat on my face  
I know I'll be alright  
Should my tender heart be broken  
I will cry those teardrops knowin'  
I will be just fine  
'Cause nothin' changes who I am  
I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am  
I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
I'm a loser, I'm a winner  
I'm am steady and unstable  
I am young but I'm able  
I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am  
I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father  
And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends who love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am."**_ I finished the song and smiled down at the audience

APOV (Ally's)

"Ally!" called Simon

I smiled excitedly as I got up from my seat, _I was here!_ I smiled even more at that thought. I had been having a boring summer, reading fanfic after fanfic. I was glad I had the chance to do something; I walked up to the stage. Walking past a sea of people, I grabbed the mic and began singing **(You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift)**

"_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do...  
I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'  
But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer Captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see,  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that  
She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
Oh'  
I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me...  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
You belong with me...  
Have you ever thought just maybe...  
You belong with me  
You belong with me..."**_ I walked off stage excited, praying that what I sang was enough to get me through to the next round.

EPOV (Emily's)

"Emily!" called Simon

I had imagined this day many times before dreaming that David Archuleta would be sitting right next to me, _sigh yet he isn't here_ I thought turning to the seat beside me being occupied with this big burly guy.

I got off of my seat and walked up to the stage _why couldn't it be David Archuleta calling my name_? If I hadn't crossed out David Cook's picture then being forced to sing and for some miracle or maybe it was just plain luck I had ended up here. I was on the same stage as David Archuleta I realized then I stopped myself from kneeling down and kissing the floor. _Focus Emily_ I told myself staring out at stage.

My stomach got butterflies just like I do with David Archuleta _sigh_, my music started and I grabbed my mic. **(I'd Lie by Taylor Swift)**

"_**I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes," I began  
"He'll never fall in love, he swears,  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
"And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green,  
He loves to argue,  
Born on the seventeenth,  
His sister's beautiful,  
He has his father's eyes,  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie.  
He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that  
I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry,  
I don't let nobody see me  
Wishing he was mine.  
I could tell you  
His favorite color's green,  
He loves to argue,  
Born on the seventeenth,  
His sister's beautiful,  
He has his father's eyes,  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie.  
He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
"I'm holding every breath for you"  
He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through  
Everything but my heart.  
First thought when I wake up  
Is "My God, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle.  
Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green,  
And he loves to argue,  
Oh, and it kills me...  
His sister's beautiful,  
He has his father's eyes,  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
If you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie."**_ I finished, Taylor Swift really could write any song that would match an experience you had or have that's why I choose this song.

I smiled shyly at the audience then walked off the stage awaiting my fate.

Me: Ok that was our wonderful singers, more to come believe me. Thanks to ginny'snumber1fan (Ally) and dragonsong94 (Caitlyn) for letting me put you in the story hoped you guys liked it and of course thanks to my friends Kalin and Emily for allowing me to add you guys too.

Rosalie: Bored, can I go now?

Me: Never mwahaha (sp?)

Everyone: ??

Me: it's time for this chapters contestants to say why they should stay, Emmett?

Emmett: Please don't let me leave I want to stay! Please! *down on his knees begging*

Everyone except Emmett:???

Emmett: It worked with Alice

Alice: I've got a cute face *smiles*

Me: Kalin?

Kalin: Ok if you don't vote for me then I will cry. I'll cry so much that the world will drown it will be horrible everyone will die and no one will ever hear my beautiful voice ever again!

Me: Uh ok scary…

Rosalie: You wrote it

Me: Caitlyn

Caitlyn: I'll probably vote for myself

Kalin: Cheater!

Me: You can vote for yourself to you know, Ally

Ally: I agree with Caitlyn also please don't stop my fun

Caitlyn: me neither!

Me: Emily!

Emily: As long as I get to meet David Archuleta it's fine

Me: So humble, that's it so vote!

**A/N: So who will it be? Please R&R, next up is Edward so if you want to hear him sing then review soon! Thanks for all that voted!**


	19. Esme's One and Only

**Me: Ok so no one has yet to tell me to shut up, so thank you. But this Author Note will be shorter and more serious….yeah who am I kidding? **

**Bella: Ah… who are you talking to?**

**Me: Why my wonderful fans of course**

**Rosalie: Geeze someone sure is full of it**

**Jasper: look who's talking**

**Me: I'm just happy; everyone is allowed to be happy!**

**Alice: I feel the same way!**

**Jasper: Me too!**

**Me: Ah ok… so first off I do not and will not (sadly) ever own Twilight or American Idol, Can't Get You Out Of My Head by Kylie Minogue, Going Through The Motions by The Buffy The Vampire musical episode, Shout by the Isley Brothers, and All That Matters by Addison Road. OK and here's the first contestant for this chapter Edward! (Faints)**

**Edward: Um…hi**

**Me: wow Edward Cullen said hi (faints again…)**

***Chirp, chirp, chirp***

**Me: oh! Tell us something about yourself Edward…**

**Edward: Um…I'm engaged to the beautiful and wonderful Bella**

**Everyone: Yeah we know!**

**Edward: I was forced into this against my own will *glares at Emmett***

**Me: Wow how touching…**

**Everyone Else: ???**

**Me: Oh yeah I have to stop day dreaming, next… *drum roll* Jackie!**

**Jackie: Uh-well-I, uh- oh! Some strange guy threatened me. Him! *Points at Emmett***

**Emmett: Wait! What? I didn't do anything, I merely just prank called a bunch of numbers saying if they didn't audition I would hunt them down to eat pizza with me**

**Jackie: Wait, really? I thought you were going to kill me *puts away sharpened katana***

**Me: Interesting…**

**Emmett: I really wasn't going to hurt you**

**Jackie: that's what all the guys say**

**Me: Ok… Esme?**

**Esme: how exciting! I'm just so glad my family is still together! Isn't family bonding fun?**

**Me: Uh sure… ok Shell?**

**Shell: She's right this is exciting**

**Me: Anything else?**

**Shell: I'm here for fun**

**Me: Cool! Ok results time!**

RPOV (Ryan's)

Emmett bounced (literally) onto the stage followed by Kalin, Caitlyn, Ally, and Emily. Emmett stood there with a wide grin on his face; Kalin kept staring at his feet. Caitlyn and Ally were jumping up in down in excitement and Emily was kneeling on the ground, _bowing?_

"Caitlyn step forward," Paula said

Caitlyn walked forward, after a moment Paula shouted "You're all in!"

Caitlyn and Ally held each other as they jumped up and down in excitement. Kalin walked away, Emily grinned happily and walked back to her seat. And Emmett… started dancing…

EPOV (Edward's)

While Emmett did his happy dance, Randy called my name, "Edward dogg come up here!"

"Good luck!" Bella said

"Thanks love," I said leaning down and giving her a tiny kiss

"PDA! PDA!" Emmett shouted, not too loud of course just human level which in Emmett's case is still too loud.

"Man the idiots still here," said Jasper

"Hey I am good, the ladies love me!" retorted Emmett

Before we got into the argument on which male Cullen –excluding Carlisle- was the best looking I walked off. Anyways I knew I was the best looking **(A/N: A little full of yourself there Edward but oh well I agree…)**

'_OMG! Look at him!'_

'_I want his babies!' _thoughts from crazed girls

'_I'm too sexy for my shirt…'_ a strange guy

'_Hey David! Hey David! Your so fine you blow my mind…'_ a major David Archuleta fan

'_Buffy! Smallville! Buffy! Smallville! Twilight!'_

'_I'm through! I'm through! All together now! Emmett Cullen's really fine! Really fine! Emmett Cullen's really fine'_ Emmett

After a while the thoughts became too weird to handle, and I headed up to the stage.

'_OMG! He's going to sing!'_ after blocking another useless thought I grabbed the mic and sang**. (A/N: cue angel voice *sigh*)**

**(Kylie Minogue - Can't Get You Out Of My Head)**

"_**La la la  
La la la la la  
La la la  
La la la la la  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Girl your loving is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Girl its more than I dare to think about."**_ I knew this song was a girl's but hey Jasper already sang a girl's song and as Paula said last season to Kris Allen I was shopping in the girl's section. Thank goodness I was the mind reader or I would regret not only quoting Paula but agreeing with it. I found this song ironic always having people in my mind, though of course over the years I've been able to block voices out except for family, _though I didn't at certain times. _But Bella's the one person who I want in my mind, to be able to understand her, she has a mental barrier up that I can't pull down. So the only time she's on my mind is whenever I think about her _which I must admit is most of the time. _  
_**"La la la  
La la la la la  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Girl your loving is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Girl its more than I dare to think about  
Every night  
Every day  
Just to be there in your arms  
Wont you stay  
Wont you lay  
Stay forever and ever and ever and ever." **_Even though it was dangerous I wanted Bella to stay, I wanted to be with her forever. To love her for an eternity, just a second with her is so precious and I've been lucky to have so many of those precious seconds with her. _**  
"La la la  
La la la la la  
La la la  
La la la la la  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Girl your loving is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Girl its more than I dare to think about  
There's a dark secret in me  
Don't leave me locked in your heart  
Set me free  
Feel the need in me  
Set me free  
Stay forever and ever and ever and ever."**_ Bella knew what I was and yet she didn't run away she stayed with me. Even at times when I truly was a monster, even when I left her, she stayed. Unlike the song I didn't want to be set free I wanted to stay locked in her embrace, in her heart and be with her forever. _**  
"La la la  
La la la la la  
La la la  
La la la la la  
I just can't get you out of my head  
I just can't get you out of my head  
I just can't get you out of my head..."**_ I finished the song letting the girls in the audience silently cheer. If I ever worried about leaving before Bella did I didn't need to worry, I'd be here a long time.

JPOV (Jackie's)

I fidgeted in my chair nervously, and scanned the audience again. So many people, I wondered if that guy also scared them into coming here or if they actually liked singing. Not that I minded being here, ok I silently cared I didn't feel I belonged here; I didn't want the prize of being the next American Idol.

"Jackie!" called Randy

I jumped out of the chair a little too fast and ended up bumping into the chair in front of me. After mumbling a small sorry I headed up the stage continuing my mantra. _Buffy, Smallville, Buffy, Smallville, Twilight!_

So I guess it was no surprise I chose one of the songs from the best Buffy the Vampire episode ever! Going through the Motions, sometimes I felt that way too not the crawling out of the grave thing but just going through each day like it doesn't matter.

**(Going Through the Motions by Buffy The Vampire Slayer cast)**  
_**"Every single night  
The same arrangement  
I go out and fight the fight  
Still I always feel  
This strange estrangement  
Nothing here is real  
Nothing here is right  
I've been making shows of trading blows  
Just hoping no one knows  
That I've been  
Going through the motions  
Walking through the part  
Nothing seems to penetrate my heart  
I was always brave  
And kind of righteous  
Now I find I'm wavering  
Crawl out of you grave  
You find this fight just  
Doesn't mean a thing  
She aint got that swing  
Thanks for noticing  
She does pretty well with fiends from hell  
But lately we can tell  
That she's just  
Going through the motions  
Faking it somehow  
She's not even half the girl she - oowh  
Will I stay this way forever?  
Sleepwalk through my life's endeavor  
How can I repay-  
-Whatever  
I don't want to be  
Going through the motions  
Losing all me drive  
I can't even see if this is really me  
And I just want to be alive"**_ after finishing the song I nervously walked off the stage, trying not to notice the weird glances I got from some people.

EPOV (Esme's)

I decided today I would cheat, using my vampire abilities to get passed this round. Yes I knew this was very unlike me, but I so badly wanted to be in the top 10. And who could blame me this whole place was filled with excitement I didn't need Jasper's gift to feel it; it was just hanging in the air.

I nervously fidgeted in my chair as a brunette girl walked past Jasper.

"You ok Jasper?" I asked worrying that he might be hungry

"I'm fine that girl is just seriously freaked out," he said

I quickly glanced at her retreating figure

"You know what? I just have a feeling someone might have blackmailed her," said Alice

_Wait that can't be Alice_, I turn to the seat beside Jasper _how hadn't noticed the girl in the first place?_ Even with her red wig and blue contacts she still looked like Alice.

"Esme before you say anything I now go by Kristen Pattison," she said

I stopped myself from gawking at her but poor Bella sat there shocked.

"But how? You didn't pass right?" she asked

"In Forks, but I did in Las Vegas," she said

That was why she so desperately wanted to go to Vegas I realized, _she had a plan._

"I had a vision of being so bored that I realized I had to get back on the show of course if I appeared as myself and sang correctly they would have known something was up so I made this disguise," she said pointing to herself.

"So cool, so what song are you singing today?" Emmett asked, "Is it like Barbie Girl?"

"Emmett the point is for her to pass to the next round not to fail it," Rosalie said

"Esme?" called Randy

I jumped up

"Turn down the excitement there Jasper," said Edward followed by a good luck

After thanking my family I walked up the aisle to the stage, I would have jogged but that would have caused some looks. Once I reached my destination I grabbed the mic and sang

**(A cover version of the song Shout originally made famous by the Isley Brothers.)**

_**"Well.............."**_ I elongated the word  
_**"You know you make me want to (SHOUT)  
Kick my heels up and (SHOUT)  
Throw my hands back and (SHOUT)  
Throw my head back and (SHOUT)  
Come on now (SHOUT)  
Don't forget to say you will  
Don't forget to say-ay-ay-ay-ay-yeah  
(Say you will) say it right now baby  
(Say you will) come on now baby  
(SAY) Say that you love me (SAY)Come on now  
(SAY) Say that you want me (SAY)"**_ I pulled my mic away from me as it soon became unnecessary  
_**"I still remember...when you used to be 9 years old...yeah, yeah  
I was a fool for you...from the bottom...of my soul...yeah"**_ apart from this song just being plain fun to sing and dance too I remembered back when I was a human girl the first time I met Carlisle. After I fell out of the tree and broke my arm, even at such a young age I was struck by his beauty. Not saying that I fell in love with his looks but come on who wouldn't sigh at a good looking doctor? I still remember my mom snapping her fingers in front of me to get me out of my daze I was so caught up in. Apologizing for my rudeness while he just smiled…  
_**"I want you to know...I said, I want you to know right now...  
You've been good to me baby...Better than I've been to myself...hey  
And if you ever leave me...I don't want...nobody else...hey"**_ I felt foolish for waiting, but I did until I met Charles he promised me the world surely I could learn to love him I thought at the time. _But how could I have been so wrong? _He was rude and un-kind and put me through hell, it wasn't until I realized I was pregnant that he lightened up and loved me. But even with this I found something missing, where was that doctor I so adored; surely this must mean something I thought…  
_**"You know you make me want to (SHOUT) (ooo)  
Yeah, yeah (SHOUT) (ooo)...Yeah, yeah, yeah (SHOUT) (ooo)  
All-All right (SHOUT) (ooo)...All-All right (SHOUT) (ooo)  
Come on now (SHOUT)...Come on now (SHOUT)  
Yeah, Yeah (SHOUT)  
Waaaaaaaiiiiiit a minute.  
I feel aaaaaaalllll right.  
You got me man, I feel aaahhh everytime I think about ya"**_ And it did, it meant there was hope out there it wasn't until I laid there on the rocks dying that I saw him again; my angel. He was the same, unchanged but I wasn't frightened, not anymore I felt free. Free from Charles free from responsibility, free from guilt and pain that had led me to jump…  
_**"You know you make me want to (SHOUT)  
Zip my pants up and (SHOUT) (ooo)  
Throw my hands back and (SHOUT) (ooo)  
Kick my heels up and (SHOUT) (ooo)  
Come on now (SHOUT) (ooo)  
Take it easy (SHOUT) (ooo)...Take it easy (SHOUT) (ooo)...Take it eaaasssy (SHOUT) oooohhhh  
Come on now  
A little bit softer now (SHOUT) [x7]  
A little bit louder now (SHOUT) [x6]  
Hey...(Hey) [x4]" **_I placed the mic back in its spot and headed back to my seat, back to my one and only love.

SPOV (Shell's)

I smiled as the woman up front danced around the stage; she seemed to be having fun. She made it all seem completely flawless, I hoped that I could at least be as good as her vocally or at least enough to get to the next round or not. I hadn't completely set my mind on winning the whole thing or just sitting at home watching it. Either way I wasn't going to let the outcome get to me, I was here for pure enjoyment and that's it.

"Shell!" called Randy

I got up and squeezed past everyone in my row to get to the aisle and walked to the stage. Once there I grabbed my mic

**(All That Matters by Addison Road)**

"_**That's all that matters  
I may never be the one that gets a second glance  
I may never be the one they call the prettiest  
But that's alright with me  
And maybe I don't follow every crazy passion  
Spend all my time trying to get a good reaction  
But that's ok with me  
This world is like a trampoline  
High and low no in between  
Jumping at the chance to please  
Everyone but that's not me  
Cause all that matters is  
All that matters is  
I know your love has set me free  
And that's all that matters to me  
Cause all that matters is  
All that matters is  
I know your love has set me free  
And that's all that matters to me  
Some people tell me to step out and do my own thing  
And others say I got to blend in just to be the same  
And stop being me  
But this shallow world is no longer what I'm made of  
I've been changed by grace  
I've been saved by love  
What more do I need  
All that matters is  
All that matters is  
I know your love has set me free  
And that's all that matters to me (x2)  
My life comes from the One  
Who made the stars and brought the sun  
He loves me more than these  
So I don't need another identity  
All that matters is  
All that matters is  
I know your love has set me free  
And that's all that matters to me (X2)  
That's all that matters(x3)"**_ I finished

**Me: I am SOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated**

**Rosalie: now you say it**

**Me: Anyway let's here this chapter's characters tell you why they should stay (and PLEASE next time can you guys vote?) only one person did last time….. Anyways Edward?**

**Edward: As Bella said before wherever she will go I will, so keep me here for her please?**

**Edward's fans: Of course! Love you Edward!**

**Me: shoo! Pesky teenage girls. Ok Jackie**

**Jackie: Uh… **

**Me: It's easy just say…**

**Jackie: No I know it's just that guy *points at Emmett* is really scaring me *lifts up katana***

**Me: Emmett tell me why Jackie should stay**

**Emmett: the pizza's getting cold?**

**Me: Why are you all acting like idiots?**

**Jasper: Because he is one**

**Me: ok... Esme?**

**Esme: **

**Me: ?**

**Carlisle: She's only here for family time**

**Me: now who's the mind reader? Shell?**

**Shell: I don't care either way**

**A/N: I finally finished that chapter; I was stuck so that's why it took so long. I'm trying to put the story back and Alice is back like I said! I hope I got Esme's story right and I know she was OOC R&R please!**

**Oh btw how would people feel if I add the wolf pack, I know they haven't been added to the story but I need more guys for the story. **


	20. Jared Can't Smile Without Kim

**Me: Wow chapter 20! I never thought I'd get this far! First off I want to apologize for not updating! Also to make this chapter shorter I'm skipping the results (no one got out, you guys are too nice!) finally, thanks to all those that reviewed we've got a lot of people in this chapter so let's start off… Jessica!**

**Jessica: I really shouldn't be here Lauren is so… mad! **

**Me: OK… Aleks**

**Aleks: I'm nervous**

**Me: you ok?**

**Aleks: Just as long as I pass this round**

**Me: Mike?**

**Mike: I'm just finding it weird that first off I got through and then that everyone here is from Forks.**

**Me: Not **_**everyone. **_**Carlisle?**

**Carlisle: It's obvious that I'm only here because my family paid the judges.**

**Me: Not just because of that but also because …**

**Alice (AKA Kristen Pattison): Don't say it, and I am so excited!**

**Me: And finally Maddi!**

**Maddi: Let's be clear I don't like Simon… but thanks for putting me on here!**

**Me: No Problem! Well on top of these fine guests we have, we also have some of the wolf pack!... Seth!**

**Seth: Hey!**

**Me: Jared! And Paul! Who are busy right now but will be here shortly. Also I do not own Twilight, American Idol, I Want You to Want Me by Letters of Cleo, Mambo # 5 by Lou Bega, Bad Day by Daniel Powter, Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley, Dancing Queen by ABBA, How You Remind Me by Nickleback, Wouldn't It Be Nice by The Beach Boys, I Can't Smile Without You by Barry Manilow, and It's My Life by Bon Jovi. Enjoy!**

JPOV (Jessica)

"Jessica!" called Simon

I stood up from my chair; I should have run when I had the chance. Lauren my best friend would kill me if she knew that I got here when she couldn't.

Simon called my name again this time he tapped his pen furiously. _Here it goes_ I thought as I walked down the aisle. I picked up the microphone and shut my eyes and began singing.

"I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm begging you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me," _oh no my voice was shaking!_ I opened my eyes as they began to tear up I tried to blink the tears away but suddenly they overfilled.  
"I'd love you to love me  
Try on your old Brown shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt  
Get home early from work  
If you say that you love me"

"Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying  
Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying  
Feeling all alone without a friend you feel like dying  
Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying," I continued then suddenly I felt stronger, and best of all I sounded stronger. I danced around as I continued singing

"I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm begging you to beg me  
try on your old brown shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt  
Get home early from work  
If you say that you love me  
Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying  
Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying  
Feeling all alone without a friend you feel like dying  
Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying  
Feeling all alone without a friend you feel like dying  
Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm begging you to beg me  
I want you to want me [4x]," I finished with the rest of my dignity in tacked grateful I wasn't getting any close-ups. I headed back to my seat with my head held high and sighed at that moment I decided to forget Lauren and live this dream, I deserved happiness I smiled at that thought as I sat down next to Mike.

* * *

APOV (Alecks)

I felt excited yet nervous and the only thing that kept me from jumping up and down in my seat and running to the bathroom to freak out was the fact that I had nailed it in the auditions. _Even Simon said I had nailed it! _Ok so he didn't say 'nailed it'. He said 'that was the best we heard today' in his strongly British accent while poking Paula with his pen _but still that's a very good sign!_

"Alecks!" called Paula

I practically hopped my way down the aisle to the stage; _I was so ready for this!_

"Ladies and Gentlemen,  
this is Mambo Number 5," I spoke

"One, two, three, four, five  
Everybody in the car, so come on let's ride  
to the liquor-store around the corner  
The boys say they want some gin and juice  
But I really don't wanna  
Beerbust like I had last week  
I must stay deep  
Because talk is cheap  
I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita  
And as I continue you know  
You know they gettin' sweeter  
So what I can do I really beg you my Lord  
To me flirting it's just like sport, anything fly  
It's all good let me dump it  
Please set in the trumpet  
A little bit of Monica in my life  
A little bit of Erica by my side  
A little bit of Rita's all I need  
A little bit of Tina's what I see  
A little bit of Sandra in the sun  
A little bit of Mary all night long  
A little bit of Jessica here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man" I danced as I sang but not as obnoxiously as that Kalen guy.

"Mambo Number 5," I spoke, then I started singing again

"Jump and down go and move it all around  
Shake your head to the sound  
Put your hands on the ground  
Take one step left  
And one step right  
One to the front and one to the side  
Clap your hands once  
And clap your hands twice  
And if it looks like this  
Then you doin' it right  
A little bit of Monica in my life  
A little bit of Erica by my side  
A little bit of Rita's all I need  
A little bit of Tina's what I see  
A little bit of Sandra in the sun  
A little bit of Mary all night long  
A little bit of Jessica here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man  
The trumpet,  
the trumpet!  
Mambo Number 5  
Ha, ha, ha  
A little bit of Monica in my life  
A little bit of Erica by my side  
A little bit of Rita's all I need  
A little bit of Tina's what I see  
A little bit of Sandra in the sun  
A little bit of Mary all night long  
A little bit of Jessica here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man  
I do all to  
fall in love with a girl like you  
You can't run and you can't hide  
You and me gonna touch the sky  
Mambo Number 5," I finished receiving a standing ovation from Paula. I smiled _I got this in the bag!_

* * *

MPOV (Mike's)

Jessica sat back down next to me she seemed slightly shaken but still ok.

"You did good," I whispered to her as the next guy came up on to the stage.

The guy who was called 'Alexs' or 'Aleks' I couldn't really tell which, seemed to carry an almost too cocky air around him. He sang Mambo # 5 and I laughed when he said Jessica. But the song seemed to pass too fast and all of a sudden Randy was calling my name.

I headed down the aisle** (A/N: yes I know they go on the stage from back stage but this is how I wrote the story.)**

"Where is the moment when we need it the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away," I began clutching the mic in my hand it was strange but this song always reminded me of Bella. Especially that time when Edward left, _idiot!_ I thought to myself.  
"And I don't need no carryin' on  
You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on" Bella would wear that fake smile at least in public I was sure when she was in her bedroom that's when the walls crashed down. I'm sure if I had been there like that Jacob guy and not thrown up during the zombie movie-because I was honestly sick **(A/N:right…)-** she would have chosen me and she wouldn't need Edward because she would have loyal, dependable me. What was this a car commercial? I laughed mentally as I reached the chorus.

"Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day" _how could I forget though I had Jessica?_ She was all I could want still why did I always crave for Bella, _clumsy, beautiful Bella._

"Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on," I sang the bridge

"You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
(Oh.. Holiday..)  
Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong  
So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day" I finished sadly I didn't think this was my best job. I walked defeated back to my seat praying the judges would keep me.

* * *

CPOV (Carlisle's)

Here I was again doing something Aro and the rest of the Voltari would likely frown upon. I was basically telling the world 'hey look at me I'm a vampire!' this wasn't inconspicuous. I mean _what if we won?_ Then for years people would follow us asking us why we haven't aged?

And we couldn't hide once you found the spotlight it sticks to you like glue. _Hadn't my family thought this through? I should have stopped them when I had the chance! Now look what's happened_ I thought.

"Carlisle I'm sure it will be fine and we'll make sure we don't win," Edward promised

"Edward you could get through on your looks alone," Bella said

Edward smirked at that but quickly changed it to a small smile before Bella and her human senses noticed it.

"Don't worry I'll tell you when we're in danger," Alice said

"I would like to avoid danger at any cost," I said

Before anyone could reply Simon called my name.

"Good luck!" my family cheered together receiving a few strange looks from onlookers I guess we were the first family to actually get through on American Idol.

"I heard there was a secret chord  
that David played and it pleased the lord  
but you don't really care for music, do you  
well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth  
the minor fall and the major lift  
the baffled king composing hallelujah" I began I figured this time I would turn to my religious roots anyways this song was such a classic.

"hallelujah...  
well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
you saw her bathing on the roof  
her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
she tied you to her kitchen chair  
she broke your throne and she cut your hair  
and from your lips she drew the hallelujah  
hallelujah...  
baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
but love is not a victory march  
it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah  
hallelujah...  
well there was a time when you let me know  
what's really going on below  
but now you never show that to me do you  
but remember when I moved in you  
and the holy dove was moving too  
and every breath we drew was hallelujah  
well, maybe there's a god above  
but all I've ever learned from love  
was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
it's not a cry that you hear at night  
it's not somebody who's seen the light  
it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah  
hallelujah..." I finished and was accompanied by applause and a huge grin on Simon's face as he whispered to Paula and wrote something down on his pad of paper.

* * *

APOV (Alice's)

"Kristen!" called Paula

It took me a few seconds to remember that was my name from now on I quickly checked my refection in my compact; making sure my wig was in place and my contacts hadn't melted yet. Then I headed to the stage, taking my time I was trying to be the opposite of me but it wasn't helping that Jasper was bouncing back the excitement the contestants were giving off.

"You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen" I started I gave up on the act and did my own dance moves.

"Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...  
You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen

You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...  
You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen" I finished being followed by applause I did a tiny curtsey as I walked back to Jasper.

* * *

MPOV (Maddi's)

I was glad it was Randy who called my name as I waited in my chair. It was taking too long and my legs were stiff I wanted to get up and dance or move at least.

"Maddi!" he called

I smiled jumping up so glad I had made it to Hollywood week but this journey wasn't going to stop here at least I hoped not.

"Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin  
Tired of livin like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feelin

And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin  
And I've been wrong, I've been down  
and to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream are we having fun yet?  
Ya?, Ya?, Ya? ...No no(x2)  
It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
Cause livin with me must have damned near killed you  
And this is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin  
And I've been wrong, I've been down  
and to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream are we having fun yet?  
Ya?, Ya?, Ya? ... No no(x4)  
Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin  
And I've been wrong, I've been down  
to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream are we havin fun yet? Ya?, Ya?  
Oh, are we havin fun yet?, Ya?, Ya?  
Oh, are we havin fun yet?, Ya?, Ya?  
Oh, are we havin fun yet?, Ya?, Ya?....No no"

* * *

SPOV (Seth's)

Stupid dare. It was weird how a simple game of truth and dare had led me and the rest of the wolf pack here. And of course not wanting to seem like a wimp we all said dare. So somehow that led us here I guess all that howling at the moon really does work your vocals.

"Seth!" called Simon

"Good luck," Sam said

He seemed more nervous than me and I wondered why though I would probably find out later. Being a wolf has the perks of reading each other's minds at times it's a pain but it kind of keeps us close.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we were older  
Then we wouldn't have to wait so long  
And wouldn't it be nice to live together  
In the kind of world where we belong " my dare was I had to sing Beach Boy songs all through the show unless it wasn't in the genre we had to sing. So here I was with the same song I auditioned with hoping I wasn't going to ensue embarrassment upon myself.

"You know it's gonna make it that much better  
When we can say goodnight and stay together  
Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up  
In the morning when the day is new  
And after having spent the day together  
Hold each other close the whole night through  
Happy times together we've been spending  
I wish that every kiss was never ending  
Wouldn't it be nice  
Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray it might come true  
Baby then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldn't do  
We could be married  
And then we'd be happy  
Wouldn't it be nice  
You know it seems the more we talk about it  
It only makes it worse to live without it  
But lets talk about it  
Wouldn't it be nice" I finished thinking it would be nice if I could at least get through this round.

* * *

JPOV (Jared's)

I didn't like this, not at all. Being away from Kim was like being away from my everything because that's exactly what she was; everything. She was my sun and my moon, my life, heart, soul and everything in between and because of a stupid game of truth and dare I was stuck here. Miles away from her because her mother didn't like the thought that Kim would miss school.

"You'll do fine." She said to me

I was talking to her on the phone, she was meant to be in class but she skipped it to calm me and my nerves.

"I'm not sure I could always fail you know? Because I miss you and I don't want to be apart." I told her

"I know I miss you too." She said

"Jared!" called Paula

"I need to go!" I told her

"Good luck!" she said then the line went dead and I felt myself clutch the quiet phone in my hand. I wanted to call her back and leave the audition. Surely I could return to La Push in a few hours if I transformed, right?

But I resisted the urge -I would surely feel the pain later- and walked up to the stage. At least I knew the perfect song now I thought.  
"You know I can't smile without you  
I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything  
you see I feel sad when you're sad  
I feel glad when you're glad  
if you only knew what I'm going through  
I just can't smile without you  
You came along just like a song and brightened my day. Who would've believed that you were part of dream? Now it all seems light years away and now you know...  
I can't smile without you  
I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything  
you see I feel sad when your sad  
I feel glad when you're glad  
if you only knew what I'm going through  
I just can't smile...  
Now some people say happiness takes so very long to find. Well, I'm finding it hard leaving your love behind me and you see...  
I can't smile without you  
I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything  
you see I feel glad when you're glad  
I feel sad when you're sad  
if you only knew what I'm going through  
I just can't smile without you"

* * *

PPOV (Paul's)

"Paul Dogg!" called Randy

I stood up frustrated that I had to be here _why couldn't I have been dared to run naked through town?_ I would have happily taken that over American Idol! I wasn't some glamorous rocker guy or whatever I didn't have a good voice so why was I here? _Entertainment? Was I just another good laugh for some low life loser?_

"This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
A silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud  
It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life  
This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life  
Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!"

**Me: Wasn't my best chapter but it was a hard one to write. I'm sorry Maddi if that was really off character I promise next time it will be better. I'm aware there are others who haven't been put in the story well you guys are going to the second round in Hollywood week; groups! Please R&R and tell me who should stay and who should hit the highway! I'll try and update soon!**


End file.
